Inuyasha is a WHAT!
by Inuyashalovergirl4ever
Summary: After Kagome storms off because of what Inuyasha has done, he tries to find her to apologize. But instead of going to apologize, he is attacked by a demon and is turned into something... COMPLETED .:.IN NEED OF REVISIONS.:.
1. Episode 1 Kagome Fumes & Inuyasha Seeks

Diclaimer: If I owned Inuyasha, would I even be writing fanfics about him?

Summary: After Kagome storms off because of what Inuyasha has done, he tries to find her to apologize. But instead of going to apologize, he is attacked by a demon and is turned into something...care to know what? Well then R&R! Thanks! P.S. Ive noticed for some time now that there have been NO fanfics on this certain topic at all! So, I decided to write one ^_^ Your welcome

Chapter 1

"SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT!"

Kagome's angry shouts echo through the forest, scaring away any life around them. Shippo hides behind Kirara, eyes wide and tail fluffed out. "Kagome's so scary when she's angry..." Shippo whimers. Miroku and Sango just shake their heads, sighing in unison. Inuyasha drags himself back to his feet, stray dirt matted in his hair and on his kimono. "What the HELL Kagome?" He screams in her face, nearly nose to nose with her. Kagomes eye twitches. "YOU ARE SUCH A JERK INUYASHA!" she retorts, turning and stomping off, back to Kaeda's village. Shippo leaps onto Sango's shoulder. "Kagome seems so hurt," he murmured. Sango nodded, her worried eyes watching as Kagome went away. Miroku went up to Inuyasha, straightening up and eyes narrowed. "What exactly did you do this time?" he asked, raising a brow. Inuyasha huffed and looked away. "Its not my fault she's always getting in the way of me fighting a demon. It was a complete accident that I threw her off the side of a cliff..." He trailed off.

Sango slaps him on the arm. "You idiot!" she yells at him, arms crossed. Miroku's eyes grow serious while Shippo growls, teeth bared. "YOU PUSHED HER OFF A CLIFF!" "I KNOW WHAT I DID SANGO, SO JUST SHUT UP AND QUIT BLAMING ME FOR EVERYTHING!" "WHO SAID I WAS! ITS NO WONDER SHE'S SO UPSET!" Inuyasha grew silent. His ears flicked twice and at the same time he blinked, shocked. Sango tensed and, with a frustrated grunt, ran off after Kagome, Miroku following close behind with Kirara tagging along. Shippo began to walze past Inuyasha, whistling a toon to himself. Inuyasha bashed Shippo on the head for no reason. Shippo cried out. "OUCH!" Inuyasha's hand turned to a fist. He growled. Shippo looked up at him, green eyes full of curiousity. "Inuyasha..." However, before Shippo finsished, Inuyasha was already gone. Shippo sighed. "He's such an idiot," he murmured before chasing after Miroku, Sango and Kirara.

With Kagome...

Kagome was preparing to head home, angry and frustrated and at the same time hurt by Inuyasha's actions. Sango entered Kaeda's hut, settling herself at Kagomes side, smiling to comfort her friend. "Are you okay, Kagome?" she asked. Kagome shook her head slightly and looked out the window. "Not quite Sango," she said softly, clenching her fists in her lap. Her eyes floated across the hut. Kagome, at last, rose to her feet and padded out. _Maybe some fresh air and a nice walk will help,_ she thought. Sango caught up to her. "Hey Kagome? Want to go to the hot springs and take a bath for a bit?" Kagome stopped in mid walk and gave it some thought. She smiled inwardly. "Sure," Kagome replied. "That will really be relaxing and I have a ton of worries that need washing away anywho."

With Inuyasha...

Inuyasha did the usual thing he always did when Kagome was angry with him: sat up in a tree and thought about it. "I didnt mean to hurt her," he mumbled to himself, shifting to try and get comfortable but failing as usual. He never felt comfortable, thinking about Kagome and how upset she seemed. "Feh, let her think what she likes," he scold himself. "Its not like she asked you to protect her. You protect her all the time but instead of a 'Oh thank you Inuyasha!' you get a big old 'Sit!' and a 'Your such a jerk, whaa whaa blah blah'. Grr...YOU NEED TO STOP TALKING TO YOURSELF!" He punched himself in the head and a bump appeared. He crossed his arms. He seriously felt annoyed, and talking to himself was going to make him look weird. Shippo was watching from below, trying to consider how Inuyasha was feeling. "Its not his fault he does the things he does I guess," Shippo murmured. "After all, we all know how he feels about Kagomes safety. Hmmm..."

Shippo scurried up the tree and sat inside the hollowed trunk, staring at Inuyasha through the owl sized hole. Inuyasha deeply sighed. All he could do was just sit and stare endlessly at the glowing sky and watch the clouds go by. Shippo poked his head out and stuck his tongue out. "Piece of Lint!" Shippo shrieked and giggled as Inuyasha freaked out and nearly fell out of the tree. Shippo recieved a bonk on the head for his reward in achieving to pissing him off. "Your mean," Shippo whined, perching beside the half demon and his arms crossed across his chest. Inuyasha snorted and turned away. Shippo raised a brow. He faked a yawn to get Inuyasha's attention. Once he saw the twitch of the hanyo's ears, he spoke in mid yawn. "I know exactly how you feel-" Inuyasha's ears grew hot and he blushed at an instant. "W-what are you talking about?" Inuyasha stammered. Shippo shrugged. "Wouldnt you just _love _to know," Shippo snickered.

"Feh," Inuyasha replied and leaped out of the tree, followed by the fox demon child.

"I finally understand," Shippo continued. Inuyasha tried his hardest to block it out but was tempted to ask what the child meant. Shippo grinned. "Obviously your in love with Kagome so you couldnt bear for her to be injured, therefor, led to your actions that could have resulted in her getting hurt either way." Inuyasha growled. "Pretty smart for a kid, huh? And they say that a kid doesnt understand this kind of stuff. Ha, sure proved them wrong." Inuyasha couldnt stand it any longer. He pounded the living day lights out of Shippo, tossing him to the side when he was finished with him and stalked off. "Inuyasha, you jerk!" Shippo whined but Inuyasha paid him no mind. He stopped and sniffed, finally finding Kagomes strayed scent and ran, following her scent trail.

Meanwhile, with Kagome and Sango...

"Ah, nothing like the hot springs that just make your troubles melt away," Kagome chuckled as she sank into the water until she was neck deep in it. Beside her, Sango had layed back against a smoothe stone and was relaxing, her face red from the heat but looking refreshed. Meanwhile, Kagome released a sigh and thought to herself silently. _Maybe I should have been alittle more considerate of Inuyasha. He protects me all the time and what do I do?...I just go and yell at him then stomp away. I'm really sorry Inuyasha..._ "Kagome? Kagome! Your going under the water!" Kagome realized she was almost half way underwater and she rose until the water lapped at her neck again. She gasped for air. Sango looked concerned.

"Kagome?"

"Yeah?"

"Have you been feeling alright?"

"Of course," Kagome lied, sinking down lower into the water. Sango stepped out of the hot springs, getting into her clothes after drying off. Kagome arose shortly after, putting on her clothes with ease and walking by Sango's side. Sango smiled. "If you like," she said, "we can go find Inuyasha and you can go and talk to him. I'm sure he feels bad about what he's done and is looking for you right now as we speak." Kagome couldnt help but laugh. But she was smiling, knowing that what Sango was saying was more then likely true. "Alright," she agreed at last. Sango abruptly nodded and a friendly smile appeared on her face as she and Kagome walked onward to find their dog demon friend. But little did they know what was in store for them...

Well, thats all for now ^^ This is my first fanfic so please R&R! Thanks :D


	2. Episode 2 Inuyasha: The Female Hanyou

Diclaimer: If I owned Inuyasha, would I even be writing fanfics about him?

Summary: After Kagome storms off because of what Inuyasha has done, he tries to find her to apologize. But instead of going to apologize, he is attacked by a demon and is turned into something...care to know what? Well then R&R! Thanks! P.S. Ive noticed for some time now that there have been NO fanfics on this at all! So, I decided to write one ^_^ Your welcome

Chapter 2

Inuyasha lost her trail, muttering and cursing under his breath as he rose up. "Where the hell is she now?"

"Actually, if you just take a look around, you might find her," replied a female voice. He turned around, growling and tensing. "Kagura!" he growled, grasping his Tenseiga(however you spell it :p) and preparing for a fight. Instead, Kagura sneered and flew upward on her feather. "I'm not letting you get away that easily!" he called, releasing Tenseiga from its sheath and aiming it at Kagura. "Wind Scar!" he yelled, the blast of light heading straight for her. Suddenly, the Wind Scar was deflected by what seemed to be a barrier. "Damn!" he cursed at himself. "You damn fool! You'll pay for what you've done!" she shouted down at him. Inuyasha held his tongue, raising a brow in confusion. "What the hell are you talking about?" he called up to her. She ignored him, clutching the purple sack in her palm. _Naraku told me to use this as a last resort..._she thought to herself. Her brows furrowed to narrowed slits. _And I guess this is the time to use it..._ "Take this half-breed! Transformation Powder!" She tossed the purple bag in the air, its contents spilling out from within and shining gray in the moonlight.

The powder tainted the air and Inuyasha coughed, covering his mouth and nostrils as best as he could as he watched Kagura get away. "Get back here, wench! I'm not done with you yet!" He launched the Wind Scar technique again, only to miss but managed to clear away the shrouding black mist. He heard a distressed call cry from behind him and realized with a start that it was Kagome and Sango. "Inuyasha!" "Kagome! Over here!" he shouted back, waving the Tenseiga so she could find him easier. But for a strange reason, it felt heavier then he thought and it hit the ground with a thud. "What the hell?" He tried to lift it again, but only recieved the same results. "Damn it! What's Kagura done!"

With Kagome...

Kagome stopped in mid run, eyes stretched wide. Sango ran ahead of her but stopped too, staring back at Kagome. "What is it?" she asked. Kagome squinted her eyes. She was almost positive that she could see a girl standing in the black mists. She had silver hair like Inuyasha's and the same golden eyes. But the kimono looked baggy and alittle too big for her, and her ears looked bigger then her eyes. She was holding a sword, Kagome could see, just like Inuyasha's. Kagome slowly, cautiously, stepped toward the girl. _I wonder who she is..._ "Hi, my name is Kagome. Who are you?" She held out her hand for the girl to shake. But the girl smacked her hand away, snarling. "What's up with you Kagome?" Kagome was taken aback. She rubbed her hand. "Sorry...wait, why are you suddenly acting like you know me?" The girl huffed. "Because I DO know you, stupid! I'm Inuyasha, remember?"

Kagome gaped. Sango's eyes widened. "Inuyasha?..." Sango murmured, loud enough for Kagome alone to hear. Kagome felt as puzzled as her friend. She stepped forward. "Are you seriously Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. The girl growled. "Duh! Why are you acting like you don't even know who I am? And why do you keep staring at me like you don't even KNOW me?" Kagome gasped. "She is Inuyasha..."

"She? Who the hell are you calling a SHE?"

His hands balled into fists. He growled. Kagome went up to him, tugging on his hair so he came forward immediatly. "Ouch! Watch what your t-" "You idiot!" she screamed in his face. "Don't you have any idea what you look like? Your a _girl! _Whoever did this turned you into a _girl!" _His ears twitched. He blinked. Sango took a step forward, eye brow raised. "Are you okay?" she asked Inuyasha. He remained silent. Kagome waved a hand in front of him to get a reaction. "Hello? Earth to Inuyasha? Hello?" "Inuyasha! Kagome! Sango!" Kagomes head swerved around, seeing Miroku and Shippo running to them. Miroku halted, dazed. Shippo yelped with joy and hugged Kagome, perching on her shoulder. "Oh, Kagome! We were so worried about you guys!" Shippo said. Kagome pat him on the head, reassuring him that they were all fine. Shippo pulled away from her hand and looked around expectantly.

"W-where's Inuyasha?" he stammered. Kagome stiffened. Miroku looked around too, scratching his head, puzzled. "I haven't seen him with you ladies at all," Miroku commented, still staring at Inuyasha thoughtfully. Inuyasha crossed his arms, huffing and eyes narrowing but not saying a single word.

With Sango...

_Why doesn't he come out and say anything? _Sango wondered to herself, feeling just as confused as the monk. She opened her mouth to answer for Inuyasha but felt Kagome nudge her with an elbow. Sango grunted. "What?" she hissed at Kagome but saw a glint of mischieve(if you know how to spell this word, please tell me) in Kagome's eyes. Sango smirked and shrugged. "We have no idea," she replied, sounding convincing. She dragged Inuyasha forward by the arm and held him close to her side. "But we found this girl nearby," she added, squeezing his arm tight. _Please, _she begged in her mind. _Go along with it Inuyasha, please, please let this work! _Miroku perked up immediatly. Shippo hopped down from Kagome's shoulder and cocked his head to the side in thought. Sango could see the uncertainty in his eyes.

She got an idea. "Her name is Kasumi," Sango put in quickly before any suspicion arose. Inuyasha glared at her but Sango nudged him in the ribs and he grunted and kept his mouth shut. Miroku smiled his lecherous smile and extended a hand to Inuyasha politely. "Hello miss," he greeted. His eyes shined. "My name is Miroku. It is a pleasure to meet a beautiful woman such as yourself." Inuyasha groaned under his breath but shook Miroku's hand anyway, forcing a warm smile. "Thanks for the compliment..." he grumbled. Sango noticed that Inuyasha's voice sounded more like a girls voice now then his original voice. then she remembered that he'd been talking like this since they found him. Sango scolded herself for her lack of attention but paid more attention to what was happening right now.

Sango hoisted her Hirachois(however you spell that, please tell ^_^) up as it began to slip off her shoulder. Sango began to leave, signaling for Kirara to follow. All eyes turned on her and she could feel their questioning looks pierce her back like knives. "Where are you going Sango?" Shippo asked. She kept walking, not turning around or stopping to answer as she replied. "Just on a short walk. I'll be back in a day or two. I want to go to the Demon Slayers village for a bit."

With Miroku...

Miroku fought back the urge to stop her, knowing how well her old home meant to her. "Alright," he called. "We'll see you in a few days then, Sango! Be careful!" Miroku couldn't help but smile as he watched her go until she vanished down the sloped hill. _Be carefull Sango, _he thought to himself. _And make sure you return to us soon. _"Now then, Kasumi, why don't we get to know each..." He trailed off, sighing hopelessly as he noticed that they all are gone. He puts his hand up to his forehead, as if trying to kill a migrane. "You meet a girl and then she ends up running off already. New world record for you buddy. Great job!" Downcasted, he trails toward Kaeda's village moments after.

Well, thats all for now ^^ Please R&R! Thanks :D Another Update shall happen soon XD


	3. Episode 3 Koga and Sesshormaru Fight

Diclaimer: If I owned Inuyasha, would I even be writing fanfics about him?

Summary: After Kagome storms off because of what Inuyasha has done, he tries to find her to apologize. But instead of going to apologize, he is attacked by a demon and is turned into something...care to know what? Well then R&R! Thanks! P.S. Ive noticed for some time now that there have been NO fanfics on this at all as far as I know! So, I decided to write one ^_^ Your welcome

Chapter 3

Inuyasha blew his silver bangs from his eyes, staring at the ground in frustration, thinking about what Kaede had told him and Kagome earlier when they made that long trip to her village.

****Flashback****

Kaede nearly took a spit take of her tea as she stared at Inuyasha in dismay. She put her cup down. "Ye be a girl, I takes it?" Inuyasha banged his fist against the floor. He felt pain pulse up his arm and he rubbed his hand to ease the pounding pain as he silently winced to himself. "No, I'm a whiny brat with no life. Of course I'm a girl you old hag!" Shippo giggled at his side, sucking on a lolly pop Kagome had given him. "You ARE a whiny brat, but you have a life. Your a stupid dog that can't keep his dirty mouth out of everyones business," Shippo murmured through the lolly pop lodged in his mouth. Inuyasha smacked Shippo in the head and while he continued his talk with Kaede, the fox child was choking on his treat. "Is there any way of changing me back?" Inuyasha asked urgently. Kaede quieted. Kagome sat beside Inuyasha, eyes full of hope. "Please Kaede," she begged. "There has to be a way to change him back."

Kaede looked away, her eyes troubled. "I'm sorry to break this to ye both, but there is no cure for this." "WHAT?" Inuyasha clenched his teeth together, his grip on Tetsuiga tightening. He felt the urge to faint but he swalowed it down and managed to shoot up to his feet. Kagome gasped and her eyes quivered. "What? So...Inuyasha's going to be a girl...FOREVER?" Kaede gave no reply. Inuyasha felt like he was spinning and his whole world was crumbling down. _I'M GOING TO BE A GIRL FOREVER? _He thought of alot of stuff he would no longer be able to do anymore: he would ever be able to bathe without looking at himself and feeling wrong, he'll never be able to fight because his Tetsuiga was too heavy to lift...but worst of all, he would never be able to love Kagome because he is a girl! Well, soon enough, he remembered fainting and waking up to Miroku's face nose to nose with his own.

Inuyasha yelped and smacked Miroku in the face then scrabbled to a sitting position. "W-what the hell are you doing you PERVERT!" Inuyasha yelled, looking more disgusted then pissed. Miroku held the side of his face, the red imprint visible on his skin. He chuckled awkwardly. "S-sorry Kasumi," he apologized, though Inuyasha knew he was lying. Miroku held Inuyasha's hands in his own, his eyes shimmering. Inuyasha blushed and blinked. "Would you consider bearing my children, Kasumi?" "Hiccah!" was all Inuyasha was able to muster before Miroku brought him close to his chest. "I'm so happy you agree," Miroku cheered. Inuyasha's eyes were wide as saucers and his face was blood red.

_He always has to come to his own assumptions, doesn't he, _he wondered sacracticly, balling his hand into a fist. _The lecturous perve. _"Inuyasha, have you aw-AHHHHH!" Kagome stood in the doorway, a bucket of water in her hands. When she screamed, Miroku released Inuyasha with a jerk and tried to get away. Too bad for him though. When she had the chance, she threw the bucket straight at Miroku and managed to strike him in the head and knock him down. Kagome fought for breath and hurried over to the traumatized hanyou. "Inuyasha, are you alright?" she whispered softly. He sat ridged as stone, still blushing and added another disturbing thing to his list of terrible reasons to never being a guy again.

******Flashback End******

_I wouldn't be surprised if I'm _still _blushing! _He thought with an angry kick of a pebble across the dirt path. If Kaede didn't have any helpful wisdom to get him cured, he was going to find his own cure even if it killed him in the process. But anything he went through was going to be a living hell, and he didn't like the thought of that one bit. Suddenly, he could hear a cyclone coming his way and the sound of a whining Jaken nearby. "Damn it," he hissed. "Those two again." He held onto Tetsuiga and twirled around, ready to fight them both if he had to. But instead of getting a fight, he just got gawking stares from both Koga and Sesshomaru, even though Sesshomaru barely showing any sign of gawking, eventually when they came to a stop.

Koga took a step toward him, curious. "Who the hell are you beautiful?" Koga asked, sounding sly and cool. He leaned up against a tree to make him seem cooler then he was. Sesshomaru tried not to show any intrest, but Inuyasha could tell it looked hard for him to. Inuyasha glanced back at Koga, grinning inwardly. _Maybe I could give it a go..._ He twirled his hair in between his fingers, giggling. "My name is Kasumi," he replied softly. Koga nodded his head, stepping up and wrapping his arm around Inuyasha's shoulder. "So, what's a beautiful lady like yourself traveling alone out in the woods?" Inuyasha twidled his thumbs, scolding himself inside his mind for the 'bright idea' he'd gotten himself mixed up in and now regretting even trying it. "Erm...I'm just taking a little stroll by myself for a bit, being...a girl and all...hehehe..."

Koga's sky blue eyes stared Inuyasha straight in the eyes. Inuyasha smiled and giggled again.

_Oh Inuyasha... look at what you've gotten yourself into NOW. _"How would you like to be my woman, gorgeous?" "WHAT?" _Now you've really gone and done it Idiot! _he scolded himself multiple times. Koga smirked. "Yeah, be my woman and we could raise a family together." He pressed Inuyasha close to his side. "I can almost see our lives together now beautiful." Koga sighed deeply. "Either way." He looked back at Inuyasha sweetly. "Your gonna be my mate." "The hell I will you flea-" "What is the meaning of this?" Sesshomaru joined in, feeling the boredom of just sitting around ignoring her.

With Sesshomaru...

_Insolent woman, _he thought to himself, sneering. _Still, something seems familiar about this girl. _He prepared to get his sword out, the Tokijin half way released from its sheath. (A/N In case you were wondering, yes I've watched the 8th season where he gets a new sword, but i forget the name of it :p) "Release the girl," Sesshormaru warned. Koga laughed, sweeping Inuyasha off his feet bridal style. _As soon as I get that girl..._ Sesshomaru unsheathed his sword and lashed out, eyes solemn and cold. Koga dodged his blow, laughing and setting Inuyasha far off in a tree. "Stay here," he told the hanyou, winking. "And don't worry, I'll be back for you, and when I return, we can begin our lives together." As Koga left, Inuyasha suppressed a shiver of disgust. _Great, not only am I going to be killed by my brother, but I might become that flea-bags BRIDE!_

Well, thats all for now ^^ Please R&R! Thanks :D Another Update shall happen soon XD Oh and also check out the fanfic done by my new friend Jazz96 called Future Demon Bro's. Its frickin hilarious! Its defianatly must read from me ;D


	4. Episode 4 Amnesia

Diclaimer: If I owned Inuyasha, would I even be writing fanfics about him?

Summary: After Kagome storms off because of what Inuyasha has done, he tries to find her to apologize. But instead of going to apologize, he is attacked by a demon and is turned into something...care to know what? Well then R&R! Thanks! P.S. Ive noticed for some time now that there have been NO fanfics on this at all! So, I decided to write one ^_^ Your welcome

Chapter 4

Kagome ran out of Kaede's hut. She was calling Inuyasha's name and feeling worried and scared at the same time. _Inuyasha _she thought. _Please be alright! _"Hey Kagome!" It was Miroku's voice that made her turn. He and Shippo were looking at her, questionable. "I don't have time for this crap Miroku, get on with what your gonna say!" she said urgently, ready to run either way. Miroku strode over. "Whats wrong?" Kagome sighed and ran off. "Kagome, wait!" "Sorry, but I don't have the time to answer! I'll be back later!" Moments later, she could hardly make out a cyclone and a green lightning like movement. _Koga and Sesshomaru? What are they...OH NO. INUYASHA! _

Kagome neared the fight, heart racing. When she stopped, her eyes traveled around the area. She saw silver hair blow in the breeze from behind a tree. She gaped. _Thank goodness he's alright. _Kagome ran forward, avoiding the cyclone and the lightning whip the best she could. Koga pounded the ground and she could tell his blow was aimed at Sesshomaru. The contact of his fist to the ground made it shake. She screamed as she fell forward and hit the earth. Kagome winced but dragged herself up and continued on, limping on a spranged ankle. _I'm so close! _she thought. _Legs, don't fail me now! _Kagome stopped for a second to catch her breath and she leaned against the trunk of a lean willow tree. "You can do it," she cheered herself on breathlessly. "Just a few more steps..."

Kagome peeked out from where she stood. She tried to find Inuyasha but could see nothing of him except his silver locks.

Inuyasha slumped against the tree. His eyes were clouded and he watched the fight without intrest. _What's the point in all this load of crap? _he couldn't help but think. _One of them is going to win anyway, and either way... _He shook his head. His eyes flared with rage. _What the hell am I thinking! I'm not a useless women! If I could stand anything as a man, I can stand anything as a women too! _He peered down at the ground below. A grin shown on his lips. Holding onto the branch of the tree, he carefully began to pick his way down. Then he stopped. _Why am I wasting my time being careful? What an ass of a thought! _Instead of continuing his careful percautions, he literally fell out of the tree and landed in a thorn bush head first. "YOUCH!" He sprang out.

Kagome saw the half demon hop out from a bush. She smiled. "Inuyasha!" she called, waving a hand and laughing. Inuyasha's golden eyes flew past the bush and to Kagome. He blushed. "Someone kill me NOW!" he hissed, taking his chances with the bush again. "Inuyasha, what the hell are you leaping into a thorn bush for?" Kagome had, at last, caught up to the hanyou, panting and staring. Her brows were furrowed and sweat streamed down her forehead. Inuyasha poked his head out, spitting out leaves and twigs and thorns. He looked innocent. "Who are you?" he asked, cocking his head. Kagome laughed until her sides hurt. "Stupid, I'm Kagome!" she replied between laughs. Inuyasha got out of the bush, his eyes wide. He smiled and held out his hand. "I'm Kasumi, nice to meet you Kagome!" he chirped.

"Hicca?" Kagome blinked and Inuyasha blinked in return.

_God, this can't be HAPPENING! _

"Erm...seriously Inuyasha, if your pulling my leg here, it ain't working." Inuyasha blinked again. Then he laughed. "Whose pulling legs here?" he giggled. "I don't know who this 'Inuyasha' character is but it seems you like him alot to be repeating his name over and over." "W-what? M-me like I-I-Inuyasha? T-thats crazy!" Kagome stuttered. Her face grew hot. She could feel her embarrassment already. Inuyasha ignored her and clasped his hands together in front of his chest. "Oh my! You know what I just thought of?" Kagome leaned in. "What?" Inuyasha winked. "We should go shopping!" Kagome edged back. Koga and Sesshormaru passed by them, clashing and pounding the crap out of eachother. Koga stopped and waved to Inuyasha. Inuyasha giggled and waved back. Sesshormaru knocked Koga into a nearby stream, smirking at his victory.

"Assedine fool," Sesshormaru scoffed.

Koga barged out. "Femine freak!"

"Cute guys!"

A sweat drop appeared at the side of her face and her eyes were tiny. Inuyasha turned red when Kagome looked at him and he covered his face with his hair. "What the fuck?" Kagome whispered, tugging Inuyasha to her side. "Your a guy, not a girl! Even though you look like a girl right now doesn't mean you need to act like one idiot!" Inuyasha shrugged. "What's a women to do?" he asked, a hint of sarcasm in his voice. Kagome growled. "Why you-" "Kagome! Kasumi!" Her eyes flew up. She saw Miroku, Sango and Shippo, riding on Kirara and heading their way. _Perfect! Now's my chance. _"Oh the agony!" Kagome cried, collasping. "What's wrong?" Inuyasha shrieked, catching Kagome before she fell. "My-my ankle! I think I might have sprang it!" Kagome wailed.

"Don't worry Kagome, were coming!" Sango called from beyond. _Not you guys! _"Oh please hurry!" Inuyasha called back.

When all three of them landed, Koga and Sesshormaru past them by absent mindedly. "Prepare to die premadona bastard!" Koga roared. "Not before you die, worthless monrgrel!" Sesshormaru shot back. Both their swords clashed and at that moment, Kagome had another idea. Kagome heaved herself to her feet, and pushed Inuyasha into the stream. Inuyasha's yelp of surprise was drowned out by the splash of the water. "Miroku! Kasumi needs help!" Kagome screamed. Miroku twirled around. "Where is she?" He was immediatly at Kagome's side, and she could see how worried he was. "She's fallen into the stream." Without a word from the monk, Kagome raced past him and to Sango. Sango was preparing to go after Miroku herself but Kagome stopped her. "Let him do this by himself," she told Sango. "I have an idea."

Well, thats all for now ^^ Please R&R! Thanks :D Another Update shall happen soon XD Oh and also check out the fanfic done by my new friend Jazz96 called Future Demon Bro's. Its frickin hilarious! Its defianatly must read from me ;D I made this chapter alittle longer I hope.


	5. Episode 5 Seeking the Cure

Diclaimer: If I owned Inuyasha, would I even be writing fanfics about him?

Summary: After Kagome storms off because of what Inuyasha has done, he tries to find her to apologize. But instead of going to apologize, he is attacked by a demon and is turned into something...care to know what? Well then R&R! Thanks! P.S. Ive noticed for some time now that there have been NO fanfics on this at all! So, I decided to write one ^_^ Your welcome

Chapter 5

Inuyasha opened his eyes, blinking repeatidly to get rid of stray water in his eyes. Miroku was hovering over him. Apparently he didn't see that Inuyasha's eyes were open, because Inuyasha heard him say, "Maybe the kiss of life that Kagome is always talking about will awaken her." Miroku leaned forward, eyes shut. Inuyasha blushed, unable to move, frozen to the spot. _Is he gonna...kiss me? _Nothing seemed wrong with that, he thought. But then again, he still had amnesia, so of course he thought nothing was wrong. "Hiraikotsu!"

Smack!

The blow to his head made him feel dizzy, and for a second, he thought he saw stars but afterwards he blacked out. Miroku stopped, then blinked. "Erm...Kasumi?" Sango smacked him across the head with her Hiraikotsu. "What are you doing?" she asked, face red. Miroku scratched his head. "Trying to give Kasumi the kiss of life," he muttered. "and I was close too, if it weren't for your weapon getting in the way." Kagome was red faced and she knelt down by Inuyasha's side, seeing that he was knocked out. _Oh god, please tell me they didn't kiss! _She pulled Miroku to his feet by the front of his shirt, eye twicthing, face red and rage fogging all other emotions. "Miroku, did you kiss him?" She got no reply. She tightened her grip. "Did you KISS him?" she repeated. "Why are you calling Kasumi a he?"

~~~~~~~~~~One Explaination Later~~~~~~~~~~~~

Miroku's face was flushed of color. Kagome figured that would happen. They were back at Kaede's village, but Koga and Sesshormaru tagged along, promising not to fight while they stayed with the group. Sango was snuggled up in a warm blanket with Kirara snoozing at her side. Miroku was slumped against the hut wall, his face color slowly returning but deep in thought. Other then that, her, Miroku and Shippo were the only ones awake. Inuyasha lying down in the same room, fast asleep and sweating every now and then from the fire that burned in the center of the hut. Kagome rest her chin on her knees and watched the flames flicker and dance in front of her eyes.

_Inuyasha. All I've done today was be an inconciderate jerk. I should be worrying what happens to you. For all we know, you might be a girl forever. _Her fists clenched and her eyes quivered. _I want you to remember that...I do care about you. No matter how many times I might yell at you and tell you to sit. I'm so sorry that I've been the worst to you. You deserve better then the treatment I give you each day. For once I want to see you have as much fun as a child would. I want to be able to see the joy and happiness that you feel, all those emotions you keep bottled up inside. I just want you to be yourself..._

Inuyasha's closed eyes twitched alittle. He flinched. Kagome peered over her knees and whiped the tears that fell from her eyes. _Inu...yasha..._ "Ka...gome..." He mumbled. She gasped alittle. _He must be dreaming. _"Kagome, don't...don't push yourself...'kay?" "W-what are you talking about?" she asked. Inuyasha's hand traveled to her wrist and he held it tight. "Kagome..." His eyes slowly opened up. His golden pupils shined in the fire light. "Inuyasha, your awake." She smiled. Inuyasha smiled back. He sat up, wincing alittle and holding his chest. "Your hurt," she gasped. Inuyasha stopped wincing and turned away. "Its...its nothing Kagome. I'm alright." His face was solemn and dark. She put her hands on her hip. "Really? Your okay? So, you wouldn't mind if I did this."

Kagome smacked him on the back more then pat him like she meant to. Inuyasha winced and held his chest again. His eyes were tightened shut and his teeth were clenched. "Oh, sorry," Kagome squeaked, putting hand to her chin. Inuyasha opened an eye and smiled. "I...its alright...like...I said. I'm fine..." "No YOUR NOT!" He blinked at Kagome in surprise. Kagome was screaming her head off, but she was to fumed to even notice. Miroku, Sango, Kirara and Shippo were watching with one eye open. "I'M SICK AND TIRED OF IT, INUYASHA! YOUR NOT OKAY AND ITS NOT ALIRGHT, SO QUIT LYING AND ADMIT IT! ADMIT THAT YOUR NOT OKAY! ADMIT THIS WHOLE SITUATION'S NOT ALRIGHT!" Inuyasha turned away from her again. Kagome breathed in and out, touching her forehead and feeling cold sweat against her skin. He chuckled under his breath and stared at the fire with a sad expression. "Fine," he said quietly. "If you want me to admit I'm not alright, then okay. I'm not alright."

"You sit me all the time, treat me like a dog, hell, when was the last time I ever heard you say something nice this whole time? I protect you, and you get mad at me. But I know if I don't protect you, either way you'll be furious. But, its alright with me. Because I'd rather put up with this kind of crap from you any day." He looked her in the eye. "And, your right. This whole situation, with me being a girl and all, its not really okay either. I've gone through tons of different obstacles before...but this...this is like a living hell I guess. I honestly have no idea what to think about this situation anymore. If theres no cure, I'll remain a girl, if there is a cure, I'll be a guy." He grew quiet. Kagome saw that he had fallen asleep yet again. She couldn't help but smile alittle.

A little black dot appeared on Inuyasha's nose. Kagome leaned in close to get a better look. It was Myoga. She sighed. Kagome's hand steadies in front of Inuyasha's face, readily aimed at Myoga. _Ready...aim...GO! _

SMACK!

"Youch!" Inuyasha's eyes flew open and he cupped his nose in his hands, while Myoga landed flat in Kagome's palm. She waved a hand at the hanyou. "Whoopsy, sorry Inuyasha. Just killing a bug. You can go back to sleep." She squished Myoga between her fingers, anger rising. "What are you doing?" she hisses at him. Myoga jumps free of her grasp and sits criss crossed on her knee. "I've found a cure, Mistress Kagome!" Kagome clasped her hands together. "Great! Now we can cure Inuyasha!" Myoga bowed his head. Kagome's celebration soon faded. "First, he has to agree to DRINK the cure Kagome," Myoga said. "Well, of course he'll agree! I mean, it honestly can't be that bad."

By the time dawn arrived, Inuyasha was already on his feet and lying asleep in a nearby tree. He scratched his nose. Kagome rode on her bike to the tree, looked up, smiling. Inuyasha glanced down and saw how happy she was and was alittle freaked out. _Whats _her _problem today? _he asked himself as he lazily called down to her. "Kagome, what the hell do you want?" Kagome frowned. "Inuyasha..." He shot up immediatly, covering up his ears and shutting his eyes tight. Kagome just deeply sighed. Inuyasha uncovered his ears, bewildered. "Anyway, as I was saying, Myoga came to me last night and told me their is a cure for your ailment." Inuyasha rocked back and forth, excitement pricking at him like thorns. "Really?" he asked, disbelieving. Kagome nodded her head.

Inuyasha leaped down from the tree and landed straight in front of her. "Alright then," he said. "So, where is Myoga?" Kagome put her hands on her hips and waved a finger. "Nah, uh, uh Inuyasha," Kagome said with a wink. Now Inuyasha was officially weirded out. Kagome continued. "First, we have to do alittle shopping. Myoga told me the guy who has the cure for your curse says yes to a pretty women, so..." She twidled her thumbs. "I was thinking, why not get you all prettied up so he'll give you the cure. What do you say?" Inuyasha growled and clawed back up the tree. "No way!" he shouted, resting his arms behind his head and slumping back down on the branch. "I ain't gonna dress up like a stupid girl just to get a cure! I'd rather stay a girl then go through all the embarrassment of DRESSING like one!"

Kagome scratched her head for a moment. Finally, she enhaled then, when she exhaled, she yelled on the top of her lungs:

"INUYASHA...SIT BOY!"

"Ah!"

Thump!

"YOUR GOING TO DO IT WHETHER YOU WANT TO OR NOT!"

"NO I'M NOT!"

"YES YOU ARE, YOU STUPID DOG! NOW LETS GO!"

************AN HOUR OF ARGUING LATER*************

"Okay Inuyasha, now which kimono would you like?"

After repeated "sit" commands and a whole hour arguement, Kagome had finally forced him to go with her to the shops, with the help of Miroku knocking Inuyasha out with his staff. Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kirara sat on the far end of where Kagome and Inuyasha stood, trying to supress their laughter. Inuyasha, arms crossed and blushing, turned his back on her. "I don't give a damn which one you pick!" he said sarcastically. "Just pick one and lets get going. I feel like were being watched." As a matter of fact, they were being watched, by a wolf demon who was hiding in the tree's above, watching 'Kasumi' closely. He sighed. "Hey, uh, Koga, why are we spying on women?" asked Ginta, with a questionable look. Koga growled. "Shut up!" he hissed at Ginta. Ginta perched behind Koga and turned to Hakku.

"I think he's spying on Kagome again," Hakku whispered. "Yeah, but check it out," Ginta put in, pointing at Inuyasha. "From what I've heard, there's a new women around that goes by the name of Kasumi. Turns out that Inuyasha hasn't shown up for days." Hakku's eyes narrowed to slits. "Somehow I don't think thats a girl," Hakku said, closely staring at Inuyasha. "I think that girl _is _Inuyasha, Ginta." Meanwhile, Kagome purchased a light purple kimono with cherry blossoms designed on it. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes but said nothing. Miroku pat him on the back. "Oh Inuyasha, how I do envy you," Miroku said, with sarcasm and a sigh. The corner of Inuyasha's eye twitched. "What's there to _envy _Miroku?" he replied bitterly. "Please, do tell." Miroku edged away. He shot Inuyasha a peace sign of his fingers and laughed awkwardly. "Well, good luck to you then. Hehehehehe...eh..."

Kirara transformed and the gang hopped on except for Inuyasha, who still stood, crossed armed and angry. "Come on Inuyasha," Kagome encouraged. "It'll be worth it in the long run."

"I'll run on foot. You guys go ahead and go. I'll catch up on my own."

"A-alright. Well, see you there then."

With that, they all left, and Inuyasha followed at a slower pace, grumbling and brows furrowed. _Honestly, dressing up like a stupid girl ain't really gonna be worth it whatsoever. No way am I doin it. Kagome can try and force it on me if she has to. There's no way she can get me to do it. _

Well, thats all for now ^^ Please R&R! Thanks :D Another Update shall happen soon XD Oh and also check out the fanfic done by my new friend Jazz96 called Future Demon Bro's. Its frickin hilarious! Its defianatly must read from me ;D I made this chapter longer, yay! Hope you enjoy it!


	6. Episode 6 Enter Youkai Kistune

Diclaimer: If I owned Inuyasha, would I even be writing fanfics about him?

Summary: After Kagome storms off because of what Inuyasha has done, he tries to find her to apologize. But instead of going to apologize, he is attacked by a demon and is turned into something...care to know what? Well then R&R! Thanks! P.S. Ive noticed for some time now that there have been NO fanfics on this at all! So, I decided to write one ^_^ Your welcome

Chapter 6

_Could I have been more...wrong. _"You look cute in it Inuyasha," Sango commented. "Yeah, actually the light purple really clashes with your silver hair," Kagome agreed. Miroku and Shippo giggled. Inuyasha put a hand on his hip and waved his other hand up and down. "Alright, alright. You've had your fun, now come on. We got a mission to do and the sooner we finish, the better," Inuyasha said, feeling grumpy and frustrated. Kagome tugged on his new kimono sleeve with a grin. "Come on," she said, beckoning him to follow. "Time to get your charm on." "What charm?" Shippo chuckled. Inuyasha balled his hand into a fist and sent Shippo flying, a star glinting in the sky and Inuyasha's leg up high. "Theres your charm, you little furball." Kagome shook her head exasperated and showed Inuyasha to a clear, pretty meadow with a river running through it. Flowers dazzled the light green glowing grass area and bushes circled around some parts of the meadow and rustled alittle.

Setting atop of a sloped hill was a small shrine, the sound of chimes carrying on the soft breeze. The smell of flowers made Inuyasha sneeze. _Oh god, _he thought. _I hate flowers. _He followed Kagome to the small shrine and, to his astonishment, it was as big as Shippo. Kagome knelt down on her knees while the others huddled around. They waited for something to happen. After only a couple of minutes of waiting, Kagome saw a string hanging from the roof of the shrine and a note attached to it which read, "Pull this string." _Oldest trick in the book, _Kagome thought. _Who would honestly be stupid enough to..._ Inuyasha gave it a pull. Kagome gaped and nudged him in the side. "You dunce!" she hissed. "Hey, who are you calling a-AH!" A little boy wearing the same outfit Shippo had and had a fluffy fox tail and brown hair popped out from the roof. "Hello!" he greeted cheerfully.

Silence swept the group.

The boy's blue eyes grew large. He extended a hand to Inuyasha. "Young lady," he said. "Give me your hand." Inuyasha, with no hesitation, did as instructed. _I have a bad feeling about this, _he thought as he kept his eyes on the kid. The fox child scrabbled out of the shrine with a heave and stood on Inuyasha's palm, shockingly light as a feather. He lied his small hands on either side of the hanyou's face, then kissed him on the lips! Inuyasha's eyes shrank and he smacked the kid away, holding his throat and gasping for air. "Damn it!" Inuyasha cussed. "What the hell was that for kid?" A bump and a hand imprint were visible on the child. He shrugged with a sigh. He wrapped his hands behind his back and bowed his head in defeat. "How I wish you would have let me just kiss you for longer," the child murmured. He perked up immediatly and threw his hands in the air with a smile. "Oh well! Hehehehe, at least I was able to kiss you anyway! Even if it was for a short time!"

BONK!

"Ow!" The child shrieked in pain but still smiled. "Playing hard to get, are we now?" Inuyasha pushed down on the child's head. "Look kid," he growled. "I'm not here to play stupid games. I'm here for that cure my demon flea told me about." The child blinked. He snapped his fingers in rememberance. "Oh, thats right! The demon flea told me you were coming along. He said you had a friend who was turned into a girl, correct? Well, I have the cure for that kind of spell..." "Thats great! So what-" The child touched Inuyasha's nose with a finger tip. "Young lady," he scolded. "You do not interrupt me while I speak. We'll have to work on those manners along with that vicious temper of yours if your going to get anything from me. Now as I was saying, I have the cure for that kind of spell."

"Strange how easy it is for someone as young as me to find the cure for the most simplest situation such as this. But my generousity comes at a price, young lady. My name is Youkai Kistune and it is spelled Y-o-u-k-a-i K-i-s-t-u-n-e, Youkai Kistune." He bowed respectfully and he winked in Inuyasha's direction. "But you may call me Kistune, beautiful." Inuyasha's face flushed into a light shade of green and he felt the need to throw up. He swallowed it down painfully. Shippo chimed in. "It could be worse Inuyasha...oh wait, no it couldn't." He smirked. Inuyasha tensed. "Didn't I kick you half way across Feaudal Japan?" Before a fight broke out, Youkai stepped down from the shrine roof and raised an intrigued brow. "Your name is Inuyasha, I take it?" he said. "Give me a second. I need to grab something." Youkai slipped into the shrine and returned with a piece of paper and a caligraphy pen.

The fox child began to scribble something down, studied it for a brief moment before presenting it to them. "To my knowledge, 'Inu' means 'dog' yet the next part of your name 'Yasha' roughly translates to 'female demon'. Together, your name means 'dog demon' but the 'female' is excluded as an unimportant understatement that is your name." Youkai finished his presentation with a bow. Inuyasha shredded the paper. "You damn brat!" Inuyasha growled. "Your suppose to give us a cure, not a history lesson on my name!" Youkai smiled bleakly. "If you would like the cure so badly," he stated. "You must complete the seven deadly tasks." Inuyasha smirked. "Seven deadly tasks, huh? I can handle that no problem!" _Best part is, he doesn't even know I'm really a guy cursed under this spell._

Youkai's smile turned to a signature Shippo grin and narrowed eyes. "Can you be sure of that, young lady?"

"As sure as I can ever be! Whatever the Seven Deadly Tasks are, I'm willing to face them head on!"

"Inuyasha." It was Miroku who spoke, his voice sincere. "How do you know the Seven Deadly Tasks are worth the risk?" Inuyasha whispered into the monks ear. "Don't worry. I know how fox demons work. Shippo tags along with us, doesn't he? Just watch and learn." Inuyasha turned his attention back to Youkai. "I accept the challenge," he agreed, smirking and already feeling triumphant. Youkai nodded his head then raised his hands high. "Then let the Seven Deadly Tasks commence!" _Bring it on shrimp. Whatever you throw at me, I can take it. _

_Oh, this is gonna be fun, _thought Youkai with a devious shine in his eyes.

Meanwhile, a certain wolf demon and his friends were spying from the bushes beyond. Koga had passed out after hearing the name mentioned and Ginta and Hakku were both shaking their heads in unison. "What an idiot for not realizing it sooner," Ginta mumbled. Hakku nodded. "We should have told him our suspisions about the girl really being Inuyasha though," Hakku objected. "But then again, we didn't know it either. It was just a guess but who would've thought we guessed right?" Ginta shrugged. "Well, whatevers to happen now is just for entertainment value now." Koga groaned groggily and sat hunched over in a sitting position, eyes wide and feeling disgusted. _So, this whole time, the women of my dreams was actually...mutt-face? _"Damn it all! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!"

Koga's scream echoed through the area and eventually reached Naraku's hide out.

"THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!"

Kagura's sentence was lostvto the echo when she heard the scream. She dropped her fan to her her side. "Damn it," she muttered. "I hate how every echo around the area reaches this place! Its annoying as hell." Kanna spoke for the first time in days, her voice quiet as usual. "Some people can be irritating Kagura," she said, with a shrug of her shoulders and a shut of her eyes. "You have to learn to live with it." Kagura cursed inside her head but turned away from Kanna. _Figures Kanna would say that. Damn that Naraku for making her so quiet and observent! I swear, Kanna's crap really pisses me off at times. I wish she would just shut up...wait, she already does that now. Damn IT! _"I guess your right," Kagura lied. Kanna(A/N this is gonna be totally random so bear with me! plus its a fanfic anyways, so you pretty much have to expect something random to happen sometime, right?) brought out her MP3 Player and pressed play on a song titled "The Inuyasha Song" and listened to it the whole time Kagura complained about the echoes some more.

_I wish Kagura would shut up already, _Kanna thought , irritated. _For gods sake, no one can complain that long about the same topic! But I guess thats the way Naraku made her: annoying, complaining, talkative and the kind of person who can really piss a person off easily._

Meanwhile, Kagome hugged Inuyasha from behind. She was more worried about the tasks then Inuyasha seemed. "Inuyasha," she whispered. "Just be careful, okay? Most fox demons are tricksters." Inuyasha turned to her and gave her a thumbs up and a wink. "Don't worry," he assured her. "This is gonna be a piece of cake. You just watch! I'll surpass those challenges like theres no tomorrow!" _Yeah...__I can tell by how he's acting he's not really gonna be doing that well in a moment. _Kagome thought. _Damn it, this might be harder then I think, _Inuyasha thought, still trying to look determined. _What am I draggin myself into? I guess we'll find that out soon enough. _

**_Next time on Inuyasha is a WHAT!:_**

**_Damn, who knew these tasks were so brutal!-Inuyasha_**

**_Well, look at the bright side Inuyasha, that bikini does make you look pretty sexy-Miroku_**

**_Oh quit with the flirting Miroku!-Sango_**

**_Inuyasha is going to do the tasks. But is this really what he's bargained for? Next time:_**

**_Chapter 7 _**

**_See ya soon!-Kagome_**

**_Hmph, I'll sure show them how these tasks really are-Youkai_**

A/N Well, thats all for now ^^ Please R&R! Thanks :D Another Update shall happen soon XD Oh and also check out the fanfic done by my new friend Jazz96 called Future Demon Bro's. Its frickin hilarious! Its defianatly must read from me ;D Poor Inuyasha, when the Youkai means Seven Deadly Tasks the guy thinks its totally different then what he thinks the fox demon means XD Well, I guess he'll learn that the hard way in the next chapter. Cant you believe that Kanna has an MP3 and also thinks the almost same thing about Kagura O.o Yeah, kind of creepy how that works. She was alittle off character but oh well ^_^ Till next time, Sayonara!


	7. Episode 7 The Seven Deadly Tasks

Diclaimer: If I owned Inuyasha, would I even be writing fanfics about him?

Summary: After Kagome storms off because of what Inuyasha has done, he tries to find her to apologize. But instead of going to apologize, he is attacked by a demon and is turned into something...care to know what? Well then R&R! Thanks! P.S. Ive noticed for some time now that there have been NO fanfics on this at all! So, I decided to write one ^_^ Your welcome

Chapter 7

"Alright, I'm ready when you are," Inuyasha told Youkai. Youkai looked at his nails and smiled. "Whatever you say beautiful. Just to warn you though, to get the cure, you gotta work for it." Youkai stepped down from his shrine. Kagome and the rest of the group watch from behind. Inuyasha frowned. _I really should have thought this through. Oh well, no going back now. _His hand clenched the end of Tetsuiga. _Hopefully the demons he'll send out aren't nearly as bad as I hope. _"Task #1," Youkai said slowly. "Is quite simple, if you can handle it." "I can handle anything! Go ahead and try it!" Inuyasha boasts. Youkai snickered. He hopped in front of Inuyasha then sat down criss crossed. "First of all, what's your name?"

"Inuyasha, duh."

"If you can have any design on any outfit, what design would you like?"

"I guess something along the lines of cheetah spots or something."

"What's your favorite color?"

"Red, I guess."

"Perfect!" Inuyasha grimaced. The whole time Youkai asked the questions, Youkai had also been digging inside his little shrine and pulling out tons of things like toys and clothes and shoes. Then, when he came across something in a box, he presented it to Inuyasha with a smile. "Here you go. Just what you ordered." Inuyasha was about to ask what the fox demon meant. But instead, he let his curiousity get the best of him. When he peeked inside the box, his whole face was red and he shut it immediatly and returned it to the kid. "No, no, I don't think I'll keep that. Nice of you to offer, but you'd be better off giving it to the lecture behind me." He made a gesture toward Miroku and Miroku gaped.

"What is it Inuyasha?" Shippo asked, trying to get a better look. Miroku picked Shippo up by the back of the shirt. "Come along Shippo," he told him, glaring at Inuyasha. "What he has is probably something that he thinks I would like. Which is probably true, but if its that bad, you maybe shouldn't look." Sango's Hiraikotsu came crashing down on the monks head and a bump formed. "Maybe shouldn't look, huh?" Her eyes grew cold and dark. "Your even more of a pervert than I though Miroku." "Wait, Sango, I didn't mean it like that!" Miroku explained hastily. "Sango, come on. You have to believe me. I meant to say that it would be best for him not to look until I've checked it out..." Sango's hiraikotsu came down again. It created a second bump.

"So you can get your perverted hands on whatever contents are in the box?"

Miroku had nothing to retort back. Sango knew at this point that he had run out of excuses. She stalked away with a angry jerk of her weapon. Miroku was left lying sprawled out on the ground, (A/N Japanese anime style with the rock signs I might add ^^) knocked out and the top of his head covered in bumps. Youkai took no notice. He shoved the box into Inuyasha's hands. "T-this has nothing to do with my first task, d-does it?" Inuyasha stuttered. Sadly, Youkai nodded and winked. "Sure does. And I can't wait to see how you look in it, Inuyasha." Youkai blew a kiss at him and closed himself into his shrine. Inuyasha threw the box to the side and sat down for a minute to think it over.

_Lets see, what are my choices at _this _point? I either don't accept the task given or I do and..._He shook his head of the thoughts that littered his mind. _Damn it! I swear, if it wasn't for that wench Kagura, I wouldn't even _be_ here!_ Inuyasha finally gave in. He paced toward the shrine, kneeling down and scolding himself. "F-fine. If this is the task...then...I'm willing to swallow my pride and do it." Youkai's head popped out from the roof again and he flicked Inuyasha's nose playfully. "Alright, now there's no turning back on your word little missy," Youkai mused. Inuyasha grimaced again. "I know." _But I'm sure as hell ain't gonna fail these tasks. Theres only fricken seven. All I have to do is finish this one and the rest should be easy. _

"I'll be right back Kagome," he told her as he passed by. Shippo gawked. "Where are you going?" he asked, following behind. "What are you gonna do?" _Easy, I'm gonna accept my challenge! _"None of your business Shippo," he replied dryly and disappeared behind a winding trail leading into the forest again. Shippo galloped to Kagome and perched on her lap. His eyes lied and pinned onto the shrine, slitted and suspicious. He cautiously stepped up to the shrine and knocked on the door. When he did, Youkai poked his head out the door. "Oh, hi. Your that fox demon traveling with this group, correct?" Shippo nodded. "Yes, my name is Shippo. The people you are referring to as a group are my friends. We slay demons and we're on a mission to defeat Naraku."

Youkai's ears perked.

"You slay demons?"

"Uhh...yes?"

"Are you mad!" There was anxiousy in Youkai's voice that gave Shippo the shivers. "No, were not mad. We protect people from demons-" "Shippo, what your doing is destroying your own kind." Shippo gaped. Youkai beckoned him inside and directed him to a mat on the ground to sit on, then sat down shortly after Youkai. Youkai held a kettle in his hand and he lied a cup in front of Shippo and poured some green herbal tea in it. "W-what do you mean, 'killing my own kind?' " Youkai sat his cup down. His eyes were clouded. "Has it ever occured to you that _you _yourself are a demon?" Shippo nodded. "Of course. I know I'm a demon." Youkai's hands trembled and drops of tea splattered across the floor. He could see the fox demon tensing.

Youkai's eyes slowly met his eyes.

"Shippo, your a demon," he murmured. "Not all demons are bad, such as ourselves, but what do you think your doing when your killing off other demons? That your actually helping? That those people mean more to you then the bloodline that runs through your veins that is demon?" Youkai's cup smashed between his fingers because of the pressure he put on it. Tea streamed across the floor and Shippo yelped and shrank back. Youkai rose. "Sorry about that," he apologized in a whisper. He left and returned with a cloth. He began to clean up the mess as Shippo watched. "So, what your telling me is that...I'm killing off my own family?" Youkai nodded. Shippo was unable to say anymore because he heard Inuyasha returning at a fast pace.

Youkai tossed the cloth out the window. "Well, we best be heading out. He's going to be waiting." Shippo grabbed Youkai by the shoulder. "Hey, wait. How did you know Inuyasha was a guy?" There was a twinkle in the fox child's eyes. He replied smoothly. "Well, she was once a he, right? Well, I discovered he was once a guy when I gave him the Kiss of Soul. It tells me everything I should know about them, including if they've been cursed or charmed. Also, its not that hard to tell who's a guy and who isn't. I've kissed males before and Inuyasha's kissing style is defianatly not one of the most enjoyable ones I've had whatsoever, so I'd rather be friends with the guy and get off the subject." _Get off the subject? Your the one who started the subject, stupid. _

Shippo followed him out of the shrine. Youkai stopped him at the doorway. "Stay inside for a sec' " he said, smile full of mischief. Shippo did as he was told, though he stared out through the window. _I have to admit, _he thought. _When Inuyasha is a girl, he does look good in a bikini. _"Wow, Inuyasha, you look-" Inuyasha stopped Miroku from speaking more then was needed. He was embarrassed enough without Miroku butting in with his own opinion. "Don't even say it Miroku," he warned. "I know what I look like already and I don't like the image I see, so Youkai, can we get on with this already? I'd like to do the other tasks sooner or later."

"Alright, just give me a few seconds to look at you." Youkai walked around Inuyasha, examining every detail he could see from where he was. He groped Inuyasha's butt. He recieved a bonk on the head shortly after. Then, Youkai sighed. "Okay, I have to speak for everyone when I say that you look super sexy in a bikini, young lady," Youkai announced, making everyone around him laugh. Inuyasha rest a hand on his curved hip. "So, are we ready to move on?" he asked. Youkai nodded. Inuyasha ran back into the forest in a haste and Youkai stared and stood as he watched the hanyou go, then, he dragged his feet over to his shrine, where Shippo still stood, waiting.

Youkai instantly cheered up, and he tried not to show his envy as much. _I wish I could tell Shippo, _Youkai thought sadly. _I really like him. He's cute, way cuter then that hanyou, he's sweet and kind and absolutely hansome! _"Are you okay Youkai?" Shippo's voice knocked him back to reality. He blushed slightly. "Yes, I'm okay," he reassured him. "Hey twirp! Whenever your ready, lets get going!" Youkai sighed. "Alright, now, lets do the rest of the tasks, shall we?"

*****Fast Forward Time!*****

"Task #6! Save my baby pet tiger from the hungry tiger mother!"

"Task #5! You must balance a chickens egg on top of a random roof top!"

"Task #4! You will-"

"THATS IT!"

Inuyasha, panting and tuckered out, stopped Youkai from saying his next task. Youkai raised an amused brow. "What is the matter, young lady?" Inuyasha pushed down on Youkai's head. "Stop calling me a young lady, first of all," he began. "Secondly, these tasks don't even make sense worth crap! Third..." Youkai interrupted Inuyasha this time, intersecting between the hanyou and Kagome. He abruptly halted in front of his shrine and twirled around, tapping his fingers impatiently on the roof top. "Inuyasha," he started, turning his eyes on him. "I'll cut you a deal. If you do this final task, I will give you the cure." "Great! Just tell me what it is and you got a deal!" Youkai frowned. He unwrapped a piece of paper in his pocket, seeming to be lost in deep rememberance.

He shook himself. Stepping forward, Youkai handed the paper to Inuyasha gingerly. He opened it up and read it to himself. "What is this for?" he asked, folding it back up. Youkai looked away before he replied. "It's a letter...from my long lost boyfriend. I need you to find him for your final task. And if you fail..." He brought out a vile of clear liquid. "This will be gone forever." "How will we even find him?" Miroku protested. "Its going to be impossible unless we know something about him." Youkai smiled. "He carries with him, the necklace I wove for him out of flowers. He is a fox demon like me so it shouldn't be too difficult to seek him. And once you find him, bring him back here and the cure will be yours. I swear it."

Inuyasha stuffed the note inside his kimono pocket and smirked. "Don't worry kid," he said. "We'll get your little boyfriend back. The sooner the better. Come on guys, we got a mission to do." He hunched down on the ground, peering over his hsoulder expectantly at Kagome. "Well? Hop on." Kagome was taken aback. But she briskly nodded before hopping on his back and feeling him hoist her up and the thud of his feet against the earth as they ran. The sun began to slowly set behind the trees and as they left, Youkai waved goodbye. "Remember your mission Inuyasha!" he called. "Remember your mission!"

_**Next time on Inuyasha is a WHAT!**_

_**Damn, this is a hell of alot harder then what the kid said!-Inuyasha**_

_**Oh come on Inuyasha, who are you to complain. At least its easier for you to get the answers you need from guys-Miroku**_

_**Miroku, stop that!-Sango**_

_**Looks like the mission is a whole lot harder then expected. As we search for the boy, we run across some familiar faces along the way. I sure hope this turns out well.**_

_**Next time:**_

_**Episode 8**_

_**Kagura and Kanna**_

_**See ya soon!-Kagome**_

_**Damn it, just when I thought this couldn't get worse!-Inuyasha**_

A/N Well, thats all for now ^^ Please R&R! Thanks :D Another Update shall happen soon XD Oh and also check out the fanfic done by my new friend Jazz96 called Future Demon Bro's. Its frickin hilarious! Its defianatly must read from me ;D He's still a girl by the way, just so you know ^_^ I've made this chapter a hell of alot longer so I hope you liked that ^^ Till next time, Sayonara!


	8. Episode 8 Kagura and Kanna

Diclaimer: If I owned Inuyasha, would I even be writing fanfics about him?

Summary: After Kagome storms off because of what Inuyasha has done, he tries to find her to apologize. But instead of going to apologize, he is attacked by a demon and is turned into something...care to know what? Well then R&R! Thanks! P.S. Ive noticed for some time now that there have been NO fanfics on this at all! So, I decided to write one ^_^ Your welcome

Chapter 8

"Excuse me kind sir, but have you seen-"

"GO AWAY!"

Miroku hid behind Sango, clearly starled by the boy's outraged tone. The boy looked to be at least Inuyasha's age, with thick brown hair and tan skin and gorgeous chocolate brown eyes. He wore a deep royal blue kimono and did not appear happy. "Miroku, you perve!" Sango smacked him on the face the minute she felt him grope her butt.

He sighed and felt the hand imprint sting and pound.

Kagome stepped forward, putting on her begging face. "Please," she pleaded. "Can you at least tell us..." "How many times do I have to say it?" Groaned the boy. "GO AWAY!" He slammed the door shut immediatly and Kagome winced. _Damn, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed, _she thought, giving up and setting down next to Sango and Miroku. Shippo was at Inuyasha's feet, glancing up at the hanyou. "What now Inuyasha?" Shippo said. "We've asked all around this village and no one knows anything. And this guy is too grouchy to even say." Kagome turned her attention to Inuyasha and wondered what he expected to do. He must have felt her staring, because she saw his ears flick once then watched as he stepped up to the hut door and knocked himself. _What is he doing? _

The boy's door burst open. His brows were furrowed in a scowl but his expression lightened when he saw Inuyasha at the door. "Oh, hello miss. May I help you?" _What an ass! He wasn't as nice to _me! Kagome's arms crossed in front of her chest and she huffed, irritated. Inuyasha clasped his hands together. His golden eyes were wide and pleading. "Yes, you see, I'm trying to find...my long lost boyfriend. I haven't found him for ages and he hasn't returned from where ever he's gone. Have you seen him? He's a little fox demon who has a woven necklace with him." The boy seemed thoughtful for a second but shook his head. "I'm sorry miss, but I haven't seen someone like that," the boy said. Inuyasha dipped his head. "I understand," Inuyasha said softly but like a growl. "Thank you for the help..._sir." _

The boy's hand pulled Inuyasha backwards and almost made him fall over.

The boy looked reassuring and he held Inuyasha in his arms passionatly. Kagome rolled her eyes. "Sorry I couldn't offer much help, miss. But if this helps, here." The boy pulled out a rose from behind his back and his eyes glammered. "For you madam. It may not be much, but it should comfort your poor aching heart in the long run." He stuck the rose between Inuyasha's fingers. Flustered, Inuyasha edged back in the boys arms. "Gee...how nice of you..._how nice of you._" "Ahem." Miroku stepped in. _Thank god! _Kagome thought with relief. _I was getting sick just watching the whole thing! _

"We best be going now. Thank you for your patience." Miroku bowed and took Inuyasha into his own arms. "Oh, and by the way, the women is already seeing someone, and that someone-" Miroku flashed a smile. "Is me." The boy quickly nodded. Kagome could tell how embarrassing it must be for him. "O-oh, okay. Sorry, I didn't know-" "Oh, and another thing, the only comfort she needs is my everlasting love." Miroku finished with another flashy smile and the boy hastily shut the door. For a moment, Inuyasha and Miroku looked as if they were frozen, staring at eachother. Inuyasha and Miroku finally pushed away from eachother and made distance between themselves before they headed onward.

"You know Inuyasha, I only told the guy we were, you know...just so he would back off you."

"D-duh! I knew that! Just...don't do it again! Okay?"

"Deal."

"Alright then, deal."

_They both are retarded, _Shippo thought with a sigh.

~~~~~That Night~~~~~~

Inuyasha collected firewood out in the forest, sighing to himself. _Damn, I can't carry much at all in a chicks body. This sucks. _He carried back his half of the wood back, meeted by a familiar youkai before he was even close to getting to their camp. He tensed. _Just as I expected. _"So, Sesshormaru, you've finally shown your face again! Where've you been all this time? I've missed you so much!" The last half of his statement he made sure was full of sarcasm. Sesshormaru lightly stepped toward him, eyes narrowed and emotionless as usual. Inuyasha made a movement to grab his Tetsuiga but Sesshormaru twisted Inuyasha's arm before he was even able to reach his own weapon. "It's useless to use a sword on me, wench," Sesshormaru hissed, twisting Inuyasha's arm hard enough to make him wince and wrench away.

"Whats with the aggression all the sudden, Sesshormaru? I thought this was getting pretty fun for a second." Inuyasha smirked mockingly. Sesshormaru glared. "Your really testing me, wench, so I suggest you stop this inncolence before I cut that pretty little hair of yours clean off. I'm sure that wouldn't be enjoyable, would it...brother?" Inuyasha tensed. He staggered back. "W-wait. You knew...all this time?" Sesshormaru smiled. "But of course, dear brother. Anyone with eyes can see past that pathetic face of yours and tell from miles away that it was you," Sesshormaru replied coldly and dark. A low growl rumbled inside Inuyasha's throat.

"Look Sesshormaru, I'm not in the mood to deal with your crap so you might as well go."

Fake independently, he strode past his brother, tripping and discovering that Sesshormaru had diliberatly lied out his foot at the last minute. Inuyasha blew his bangs from his face, straightened up and walked away in long strides. When he returned to their camp site, Miroku and Shippo were preparing the bedding and Miroku made him self busy as soon as his eyes fell on the hanyou. Inuyasha passed him by with relief. _I'm not really in the mood to talk with him at ALL. Good thing he's keeping his mouth shut. _Inuyasha stacked the wood against the tree where Kirara slept soundly. The demon cat awoke and meowed, cocking her head. Inuyasha pat her head and she purred.

"Hey Inuyasha." Kagomes voice alarmed him and he fell backwards. Kagome chuckled. "Sorry, I was just going to ask you something." Inuyasha scrabbled to his feet and brushed himself off. "Whatever it is, the answer's..." "Do you want to go to the hot springs with me and Sango? You know, for alittle bit of girl time?" Inuyasha was afraid to even answer her question now. Fear thundered inside his head. _What is she _thinking! "Kagome, has it occured to you that I'm NOT a girl. I only look like one because of that stupid spell." Kagome nodded and that rose the frightening queasy feeling in his stomach. "I know, but still. Looking like a girl and all, you need to hang low for a bit." He puffed. "Too late for that," he muttered under his breath.

"Come on, me and Sango are already set up. Please give it some thought."

"I have and the answer still is N-O nnnooo!"

~~~~Awhile Later~~~~

_I still don't agree with this. _He sunk low in the hot water, letting his silver hair soak for a while and keeping his eyes fixed away from Sango and Kagome. His cheeks were rosy from both the heat of the water and the awkwardness of bathing with _girls. _But his mind was concentrated on a different matter. _Why did Sesshormaru fight with Koga the other day? It doesn't make sense. As far as I know, they weren't even enemies in the first place. Why, all the sudden, are they _now? _Damn, being a girl has really opened my mind to just how damn jack assed guys are when you give them the chance to show it...Hey WAIT! I still AM a guy! What am I dissing my own gender for? Stupid, stupid, STUPID._

"Don't worry about it Sango, Miroku will propose when he's ready."

"It's not really that, Kagome. Its his lecturing I'm worried about."

"Its alright. Lets just drop the subject. Want to play Truth or Dare?"

Inuyasha's ears pricked. He heard Sango squeal with excitement. "Okay! Lets do it! You go first."

"Alright...lets see...hmm..." Kagome's eyes swiveled back and forth from Sango to Inuyasha. "...hmmm...Sango! Truth or Dare?" Sango put a finger to her chin and raised a brow, posing a thoughtful face. "Well, since you asked...I choose Truth!" Kagome splashed and giggled. "Alright, does your heart lie with another man...other then Miroku?" Sango briskly shook her head. "Damn, no way! I wouldn't dream it!" Sango said. She picked Inuyasha next and at that moment, he flailed his arms in defense and shook his head. "Damn it! Don't pick me, stupid! I don't play your 'girl games'. I'd rather drown." Lightened eyed, Sango grinned. "Then thats _your _dare, unless you prefur to choose for yourself, truth or dare?" He gave in, arms crossed and still sinked into the water so he wouldn't have to stare at his own chest. "Fine. Truth I guess."

"The honest to Buddha truth Inuyasha: Do you have a soft spot deep down inside you?"(A/N lol Buddha truth ^^)

He scratched his head and screwed up his eyes. _Damn it, should've chose dare. _He grunted. "Keh, I ain't a softy! Forget that load of crap!" Kagome tugged on his ear and he grimaced as she yanked repeatidly. "Oh, come on," she said mockingly. "Surely theres something down inside you that makes you a sweety when you wanna be." Inuyasha jerked away and a spray of water flew up from his movement. "Knock it off!" he scoffed. _Hate this game already. _A windy air pressure pushed down on the three, making the hot springs seem cooler in comparisment to the wind. He squinted his eyes but was able to see a flash of a feather and a flash of a bright reflective surface. "Kagura and Kanna," he murmured, slinking to the side as quickly as possible so not to be seen by the two.

Kagura and Kanna both stood straight and tall on the stones that surrounded the hot springs. Kagura's eyes gleamed while Kanna's black pitless eyes remained unemotional. Inuyasha must have been tone deaf. He didn't hear Sango and Kagome return, wearing their usual outfits and having their weapons at hand. Inuyasha sighed. He ran off and returned wearing his kimono and busted out of the bushes. Kagome yelped. Sango glared at him as he hurtled toward Kagura. "What do you guys want?" he said as he past them by and landed opposite of the two.

When he rose his head, Kagura also brought up her fan to her face.

Kanna slowly put up her mirror.

Inuyasha tensed and, cringing, pulled out his sword. Surprisingly, it was actually light for once. He lifted it to the moonlight and smirked. He aimed it at Kagura. "What do you guys want?" he repeated. Another hurl of wind then Sesshomaru appeared, sword in hand and narrowed eyes fixed on his half brother. He glanced from Kagura to Inuyasha and back to Kagura. "So," he said. "it seems as though Inuyasha is here." Sesshomaru pointed the blade at Inuyasha's throat. Inuyasha enhaled slowly. "Sesshomaru," he hissed, teeth gritted. "."

"No. Your a mere half breed, brother. I will not allow you to fight. I'll do it if I must." Sesshomaru lept forward and balanced gracefully on his feet. His eyes were pinned on Kagura. He raised the blade of his sword. Kagura took a step back. Kanna remained still. "Kagura." Kanna turned. "Its time." The wind sorcerous smiled. "Thats right. How could I forget." She drew out a forest green sack from her kimono. She tossed it alittle in her hand before grasping it with such abrupt force, it would have slit open in a heart beat.

"Your expressions look puzzled," Kagura half commented to herself. "But in case you must know, I hold the cure to your little curse Inuyasha." "Wait, how the hell did you get that? I thought the kid-" "Oh please Inuyasha," Kagura snapped. "That worthless brat was kind enough to give it to me...of course not without brutal force to be taken first." She snickered. Inuyasha was hit with the realization of reality. Inuyasha lowered his weapon with a gulp as did Kagome, Sango and Sesshomaru.

"Y-you mean, you killed the kid?"

"But of course I did. How else would I have retrieved this?"

"T-thats an all time low! Even for you!"

"Yeah, well, you learn to get use to it."

"So, now that you have the cure, where does the story go on from here, Kagura?"

By now, she had her feather out of her bun, prepared to fly her off, back to Naraku, Kanna sitting behind. _Why doesn't he get what I'm hinting yet? _"Are you stupid Inuyasha? I'm about to leave and you still haven't caught on? Pathetic." "Your calling _me _pathetic! You killed a kid! If thats not pathetic, I don't know what is."

"Well then, maybe you don't understand. Tell next time Inuyasha, I bid thee farewell."

She flew off, laughing maniacly, but someone was following close behind and an annoying whining came from behind the leaping figure. Inuyasha gaped. He ran forward. "Sesshomaru, what the hell are you doing? Sesshomaru!"

_**Damn it! Whats Sesshomaru gotta play the hero for?-Inuyasha**_

_**It only shows just how much he cares about you-Sango**_

_**It seems as though Sesshomaru is pursuing Kagura! Why is he doing this? Only one way to find out**_

_**Next time:**_

_**Episode 9**_

_**Brotherly Bonds**_

_**See ya soon!-Kagome**_

_**Why am I doing this for that worthless half breed, anyway?-Sesshomaru**_

A/N Well, thats all for now ^^ Please R&R! Thanks :D Another Update shall happen soon XD Oh and also check out the fanfic done by my new friend Jazz96 called Future Demon Bro's. Its frickin hilarious! Its defianatly must read from me ;D Sorry it took me so long to update -_-" I've been busy working on a book report due next friday and I still am working on it. Hopefully I'll finish before this weekend so I can post these chapters faster! ^^ Till next time, Sayonara! Oh, and me and my friend Jazzy(jazz96) are havin a contest! yayzers ^_^ she posted the private messages we wrote that were funny little skits but now its getting to where theres a tie! We need some help determining who the winner is. If you have any suggestions, we both are open to them. Other then that, sayonara again!


	9. Episode 9 Brotherly Bonds

Diclaimer: If I owned Inuyasha, would I even be writing fanfics about him?

Summary: After Kagome storms off because of what Inuyasha has done, he tries to find her to apologize. But instead of going to apologize, he is attacked by a demon and is turned into something...care to know what? Well then R&R! Thanks! P.S. Ive noticed for some time now that there have been NO fanfics on this at all! So, I decided to write one ^_^ Your welcome

Chapter 9

Brotherly Bonds

Inuyasha chased after his youkai brother and at the same time kept track of Kagome and Sango. Sango disappeared momentarly before reappearing at his side and riding on Kirara with Kagome. "What do you want us to do?" said Sango. Inuyasha sped ahead. "Just stay behind!" he called. "I can handle this on my own." _Or at least I hope so. _Soon after his run, the next thing he knew, he was flying through the air and landing squarely in a nearby pond. He had to drag himself out and rub water from his eyes before he could see what caused the episode. A curled up fox demon child lied on the ground, hair dripping wet and clothes soaked. it seemed motionless and even lifeless. Inuyasha wondered what it was until he suddenly had an idea of who it might be.

He reluctantly came up to the child and knelt down. His golden eyes scanned it. Bewildered, he edged away some. He put his hands on the fox child and shook it gently. "Is that you...Youkai?" No sound and no reply. Inuyasha picked him up and shook him again. "Hey, Youkai, hey, you alive?" It was definatly Youkai. The face was a dead give away no doubt. But nothing happened and the child remained still. "Youkai..." His rage rose like a firework shot through the sky. He was ready to take on vengence for the young fox child. Then he felt something pricking his breast and he tensed. The child was gripping one of Inuyasha's breasts with half opened eyes. "Hey there beautiful," Youkai murmured. "Lovely looker, no doubt. So, do you come here much?"

BOP!

"Pervert." Youkai's eyes blinked open. He rubbed the bump on his head while Inuyasha rose to his feet with a grunt. He turned his back on the kid and sighed. "Well," Inuyasha said. "The point of the matter is your alive, I guess." Youkai wrapped his short arms around Inuyasha's leg. "AWW! You do care!" Youkai yelped with joy. Inuyasha ripped Youkai off him and stared at him nose to nose. "Yeah, whatever," Inuyasha huffed. Youkai's eyes dazzled. He leaned forward and screamed, "Oh Inuyasha! I LOVE YOU!" and kissed Inuyasha on the lips yet again. Inuyasha's face turned red and he whacked Youkai away. "What the hell? Why do you keep doing that you little freak? I already told you: I'm a _guy." _Youkai whimpered and crossed his legs.

He locked eyes with Inuyasha and Youkai seemed like he would cry. "I know that, Inuyasha. But I still love you anywho." Inuyasha threw his arms in front of himself for defense. "Hey wait! What about y-your boyfriend your searching for? D-doesnt he matter to you more?" Youkai's eyes softened to affection and Inuyasha stiffened and went rigged all over. "Not anymore he doesnt," Youkai replied with a small smile. "Because now I've found a new boyfriend. And he's standing right in front of me. I love you Inuyasha." Youkai got onto his knees and he screamed, "Please love me back!"

"W-wha?"

Inuyasha, eye twicthing, blushing and humiliated, had no idea what else to say at all. He was frozen to the spot. _So, let me get this straight. Youkai...is gay? _Not that there was anything wrong with being gay, Inuyasha knew. But it freaked him out that he had yet another gay lover on his tail, and this one was probably eight years old at the least. This was starting to get WAY too weird, even for him.

Inuyasha: Uh...lets see what Sesshomaru's up to, o-okay?

Me: Hey, since when are you calling the shots, darling? Hehehehe ^^

Inuyasha: Oh, uhh...sorry...er...did you just call me darling?

Me: O.O" ^^" Um, anyway, lets see what Sesshy is doing, shall we?

Inuyasha: Thank you.

Me: But dont worry cutey ^^ We'll be back with you soon!

Inuyasha: T.T Oh no

Me: Oh YES! Now then, while we go to Sesshomaru...Inuyasha *sparkling eyes*

Inuyasha: Eh...yeah?

Me: *hugs him and laughs* Lets go on a date!

Inuyasha: Someone help! I'd rather continue the chapter on with Youkai!

Me: *frowns*

(moments pass)

Inuyasha: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!

Me: Got you now! Muwahahaha!

(care to know what is happening between us? O.O Too bad /:) back to the fanfic ^^)

Miroku unwrapped his hand and aimed it at Kagura. "Wind Tunnel!" "Nice try monk!" Poisoness insects flew straight into his right hand and he winced as the poison raced through his veins. He rewrapped his hand and clutched it tightly in his other. "Damn it," he hissed. Sango glanced back at him, worried. "Are you alright Miroku?" asked Sango. Miroku barely nodded. "I-its fine. I'll live." Beside him, Kagome was shifting uncomfortably against Kirara's back. Shippo perched on her shoulder. "Do you think Inuyasha's alright?" said the fox demon. Miroku answered before Kagome. "He'll be fine Shippo," Miroku assured his friend. "He's Inuyasha. Nothing seems impossible for him." _Only because he runs into a fight without thinking it through first. _He bit back adding that to his answer.

He returned his attention back to Kagura and Kanna and noticed Sesshomaru wasn't there. _Where'd he go? _wondered Miroku, scratching his head. Then he saw the familiar flash of silver hair and saw Sesshomaru leaped in front of the two girls. "Prepare to die," he hissed and he lashed out the Bakusaiga and prepared to use it. Kagura growled and stopped. Kanna remained the same. "Damn you Sesshomaru," she rasped. But Sesshomaru didn't care. He slid the sword back into its sheath, which caught Miroku by suprise, and the youkai fell back down to earth. Kagura and Kanna hopped off the feather and Kirara came to a prancing stop. "The cure, Kagura," said Sesshomaru. "Hand it over and your life will be spared." _Why would Sesshomaru be doing this for Inuyasha? _Miroku couldn't help but think.

The brothers, as a matter of fact, to his knowledge, absolutely lowed eachother in the same presence. Why, now, would Sesshomaru decide the time to do something for his little brother? A smirk rose on Kagura's lips. She withdrew the sack from her kimono and twined it between her fingers. "Oh, you mean this little thing?" she inquired, bemused. Sesshomaru said nothing in response, just merily narrowed his eyes and stared her down. Kagura swiped the sack back quickly. "If your wanting it for that worthless half breed, then you can forget it Sesshomaru. I don't sink as low as that for just anyone, nor will I ever sink as low for a hanyou. Sorry to disappoint you." Miroku could see Sesshomaru slightly twitch but no one took it to notice, so Miroku did not bring it up.

Sesshomaru flicked his arm back. "No need to feel sorry," Sesshomaru hissed. "I'd rather you keep that apology to yourself. I don't care for him and I never will. You can bet on it. The mighty Sesshomaru cares for no one." And like that, the sword came out and he lunged forward without haste. "Sesshomaru, what are you doing?" screeched Miroku. He knew it wouldnt do any good, but he didnt care. Sesshomaru would surely be unable to withstand the powers of Kagura and Kanna combined, then again, he had been wrong before. All he did was sit and watch. Sesshomaru was able to get Kagura to stagger back when he swiped his sword at her throat. She leaped up onto her feather and Kanna followed fast.

"Fine," snarled Kagura. "You want a fight? Then lets get it done! Dance of the Dragon!" Multiple twisters appeared. Kirara roared and shrank back against the spearing winds and the group let out a cry. "Stay calm everyone!" cried Sango. "Hold onto Kirara! We'll be fine as long as the wind doesn't touch us!" Then she threw her head down. "Lets go Kirara!" The demon cat shrieked and flew above the twisting winds in a heart beat. Kagome and Shippo latched onto Miroku tightly and Miroku held tight to Kirara. But the wind was to tall. The twister soon reached them in seconds and Kagome screamed behind him. "Ah!" She was about to fly clean off Kirara's back. "Hold on Kagome!" Miroku lunged forward and grabbed her by the arm. He hoisted her up with a grunt and he instructed her to hold onto him tighter next time and she did so soon after.

"Everyone, just hang on!" called Sango over the howling, slicing wind. Miroku could hear her screaming for Kirara to fly higher but the poor mecamanta demon couldnt find the strength to move. And when the winds died down, they hurtled toward the earth and the terrified cries of Kagome, Shippo and Sango rose above every sound in the forest. And Miroku forced his eyes shut and gripped onto life as the next thing he knew, the scene among all went instantly black in his eyes and he was knocked out cold next to the unmoving bodies of his commrads and Kirara...

_**Oh no! What was that sound? Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kirara, Kagome...damn it all! Please be alright!-Inuyasha**_

_**Your friends are in trouble Inuyasha. I can help you out but I can't guarrentee it'll work-Youkai**_

_**Inuyasha's friends are out cold on the battlefield. Meanwhile, I'm caught in a combat fight against that damn wind sorcerous and Kanna.**_

_**Next time on Inuyasha:**_

_**Episode 10**_

_**The Glowing Light of the Souls of Remnants**_

_**Damn it, if I'd only come sooner...-Inuyasha**_

A/N Well, thats all for now ^^ Please R&R! Thanks :D Another Update shall happen soon XD Oh and also check out the fanfic done by my new friend Jazz96 called Future Demon Bro's. Its frickin hilarious! Its defianatly must read from me ;D Sorry it took me so long to update -_-" Lots of crap has happened. Its been hetec and this time I have 5 book reports to do all due on seperate dates! UG! I hate my school ToT Well, not much I can do about school, though I wish i could T.T ^^ Till next time, Sayonara! And I'm gonna try and update faster again so please be patient! Thanks for reading!


	10. Episode 10

Diclaimer: If I owned Inuyasha, would I even be writing fanfics about him?

Summary: After Kagome storms off because of what Inuyasha has done, he tries to find her to apologize. But instead of going to apologize, he is attacked by a demon and is turned into something...care to know what? Well then R&R! Thanks! P.S. Ive noticed for some time now that there have been NO fanfics on this at all! So, I decided to write one ^_^ Your welcome

Chapter 10

The Glowing Light of the Souls of Remnants

"What's that?" Inuyasha threw off Youkai and cast his eyes over the forest. _It cant be...is it Kagura? _"Your friends are in trouble Inuyasha!" gasped Youkai and Inuyasha widened his eyes in horror. "What are you talking about?" He grabbed Youkai by the collar of his kimono and shook the fox demon viciously. "Tell me now!" "Knock it off!" Youkai spat and jabbed Inuyasha to make him stop. Inuyasha released him and Youkai dropped to the ground on his feet. Youkai brushed himself off. "Your friends have been attacked by that wind sorcerous," he explained, eyes glazed. "I can't hear them anymore. The only ones I hear are Kagura and someone fighting her." _No! _"I have to go after them!" Inuyasha was staring to run and Youkai stopped him when the fox child called, "Let me come with you!"

Inuyasha threw his head back and spinned on the heels of his feet. "Youkai," he began. "Its too dangerous. I want you to stay behind..." "I can help you." Youkai fell in beside him. "Please, allow me to come." Inuyasha sighed and ran off. "Fine!" he yelled over his shoulder. "But your gonna have to keep up! I can't waste any more time then I've already!" _Damn, they better still be alive by the time I show up! _

"Had enough Sesshomaru?" Kagura called with a grin. Sesshomaru clutched his sword and panted. _At this rate, I won't be able to retrieve what I came for. _"Never Kagura," he said. "I'm not finished with you yet." He set another attack and it was deflected by the barrier trapped around Kagura and Kanna. Sesshomaru growled and jumped back. "Its useless," he panted. "But I'm not stopping yet." Sounds of someone approaching echoed. Sesshomaru tensed and whipped around to see Inuyasha with a small fox demon tromping behind. _What is he doing here? _wondered Sesshomaru and slipped the Bakusaiga into its sheath again. "Inuyasha," he addressed. "What is the meaning of your appearance?" Inuyasha pushed past Sesshomaru and barked, "Lay off Sesshomaru!" and went straight toward the bodies of his friends.

Sesshomaru stopped the fox child as he approaced and picked him up by the tail. He held the demon close to his nose and narrowed his eyes coldly. "Tell me," Sesshomaru demanded. "What are you and my worthless half breed of a brother doing here?" Trembling in fear, the fox child gulped and cried out. "His friends were in trouble so we came to see if they were alright!" The child started to sob in its hands and Sesshomaru sat him back down on the ground. "You may go," said Sesshomaru. The child hurried away, leaving a thin trail of tears to sweep in the air and hit the dirt. Sesshomaru went back to Inuyasha and stepped toward him. "So," he began. "you've come to grieve your friends, correct?"

Inuyasha's head was bowed and he was hunched over the seemingly lifeless bodies of his friends. "What would you know?" Inuyasha snarled and Sesshomaru heard the hanyou sniff. "I thought I lost them once, and I'm not going to loose them for real. Leave me alone Sesshomaru. Get back to your fight with Kagura." Sesshomaru made no move to leave. Inuyasha whirled around and for the first time, Sesshomaru saw Inuyasha crying. "I said GO!" Sesshomaru snorted. "Suit yourself," he hissed. He jumped back into the battle but still thought of Inuyasha as he fought. _The first time I've seen him cry. What a pathetic display. _"Kagura, your time has come." He rose the Bakusaiga and cut it through the air. A portal opened like an eye. It began to drag Kagura and Kanna back.

"Damn you Sesshomaru!" Kagura snarled again. She brought out her feather and was on it fast with Kanna. "You wanted it back, so here it is!" She tossed him the sack and he held it lightly in his palm. With a huff, she flew away and the portal vanished. Sesshomaru put his sword back and walked to Inuyasha again. "Can you do anything for them, Youkai?" Inuyasha asked. Youkai pressed his hands to the chests of each body and cringed. "I'm not so sure," he admitted. Youkai bowed to Inuyasha. "But I will surely do what I can." Inuyasha nodded slowly. He rose to his feet and tensed when he saw his brother. Inuyasha calmed and pushed past again.

Sesshomaru watched him leave and followed closely in the shadows of the forest. Inuyasha rested at a pond and leaned over it. "Its all _my_ fault," Sesshomaru heared Inuyasha murmur. "If only I came quicker...but Youkai told me he'd do his best to cure them, but I doubt it's going to change anything." Sesshomaru stepped out. "Your right baby brother," agreed Sesshomaru and saw the anger twist on Inuyasha's face. "Don't call me that!" he growled. "This is all your fault Sesshomaru. Why didn't you help them!"

Sesshomaru huffed. "They aren't my responsibility Inuyasha," Sesshomaru put it simply. "Besides, here." He tossed Inuyasha the sack and it landed at the hanyou's side but Inuyasha didnt make a move to get it. Sesshomaru was alittle confused but intrested too. "Dont you want to be a true man again?" he queried. Inuyasha stayed silent but snarled at him. "You shut up! Whats the point anymore." Inuyasha dug his fist into the ground. "Whats the use in living a normal life without my friends? I dont want it anymore. You can take it back to Kagura, because I aint taken it. I'd rather stay this way for the rest of my life." Inuyasha swiped it up and held it in his hand, then took it and ripped it. The powder hit the water and it dissolved upon contact. Sesshomaru was shocked and couldnt hide his own bewilderment.

Suddenly, Youkai appeared from the trees and bounded toward Inuyasha. "What did you _do!" _Youkai leaned in to get a closer look but Inuyasha pushed him back. Youkai blinked then he cried, "You ruined the cure you jack-ass! How could you! It took forever to make that potion and now..." "I did it purposely Youkai, so shut up." Youkai faded into silence. He looked from Inuyasha to the pond then rest his eyes back onto the hanyou. He chose his words carefully before he spoke. "Erm...I dont know how to break it to you...its about your friends..." Inuyasha threw his golden eyes at the child and Youkai bristled fast. "I know, idiot!" Inuyasha yelled, eyes quivering and fangs bared. "Their dead, arent they?" "Inuyasha...listen to me..."

"I knew it." Inuyasha bowed his head and everything was caught in deathly silence. Youkai stared at the guy he loved dearly, so upset and broken inside, he knew the hanyou felt. There wasnt much he could say. Whatever he would tell Inuyasha, Inuyasha wouldnt bear listen. So Youkai ran forward and did the only thing he could do: hug Inuyasha as tight as he could. He felt Inuyasha tense under his puny grip but Youkai didnt release. He buried his face into the hanyou's kimono and screamed. He felt Inuyasha relax and the touch of Inuyasha's hand on his head. "Its alright Youkai," Inuyasha murmured. "Dont be upset." Youkai's ears flicked then he angered. "Your such an idiot!" he screeched. "You never listen to what I'm trying to tell you! Why dont you ever listen!"

"Its best you leave Inuyasha alone, child." Sesshomaru towered over the fox demon, eyes dark and cold. "Its worthless talking any sense into him now." Youkai jumped off Inuyasha and summersaulted in the air, hovered in mid air, and poked Sesshomaru's nose in his annoyance. "I'm not going to listen to you, asshole, so back off!" Sesshomaru smacked Youkai's hand away with a snort and leaped into a tree. Youkai cringed and was ready to go after him. He felt his tail get tugged. Inuyasha was keeping Youkai on the ground. "Leave it Youkai," Inuyasha murmured. And Youkai saw tears shimmering in the corners of the hanyou's eyes. His anger deeped more and turned to irritation.

"Stop the crying you idiot!" Youkai shouted. "Your friends..."

A fox tail waved in the air. Shippo hopped out from the bushes and smiled. "Inuyasha!" he yelped then bounced again. "Hey guys! He's alright! I found him! Over here!" Shippo was giggling and laughing and hopping like a jack rabbit. Youkai sighed a relief sigh and smiled. He looked at Inuyasha. "See, thats what I was trying to tell you. I managed to save them. They were only knocked out. Go figure right?" Youkai smiled bright as the sun. Inuyasha burned redder then a red apple in summer but Youkai couldnt help but laugh. Kagome, Miroku and Sango appeared moments later. Kagome ran forward and hugged Inuyasha and laughed, "Inuyasha, I'm glad your alright!" He grunted when threw herself into him. She hugged him tight and Miroku and Sango joined in with the hug. "Glad to see...your okay," Inuyasha grumbled and pushed them off.

Kagome angered and rose to her feet. "Whats your problem?" she demanded. He snorted and turned away. Youkai leaped onto her shoulder and whispered, "He thought you guys were dead, so he threw out that potion." Kagome widened her eyes in dismay. She looked at Inuyasha and looked to Youkai. Her heart had sunken into her stomach. This was too much for her to bear. "So, he's going to stay a girl?" she asked. Youkai smirked. "He may think so, but I can probably make a new potion in a matter of three days..." Inuyasha cocked his head back. "And whats the catch this time?" he snarled. "If its gonna be something like that incident last time then the answer is no!" Youkai threw his hands in front of himself for protection. "No, no!" Youkai nervously replied. "I mean, there is a catch, but certainly not the whole bikini thing again!"

Snickering sounds came from Miroku, Shippo and Sango but neither Kagome nor Inuyasha took the humor in that. Inuyasha picked Youkai up by the tail with a tug and brought him nose to nose. "So, what is it then?" Inuyasha inquired. Youkai crossed his arms and sighed. "I'll tell you just as soon as I prepare the potion..unless you dont want it anymore." Inuyasha argued with himself for long moments but then gave in and groaned, "Fine. I'll wait. But only three days, got it?" He sat Youkai back on two feet. the fox demon nodded and bounded off. Everyone's eyes went to Inuyasha and he realized everyone was looking at him. He ignored it and strolled away.

Miroku sighed solemnly. He reached toward Sango and groped her butt. She yelped. "Miroku!" She smacked him upside the face. Miroku sighed again and followed the hanyou calmly. Sango lagged behind and so did Kagome and Shippo. Sango leaned toward Kagome and stared ahead at the boys. "How long do you think Inuyasha's willing to wait?" she queried. Kagome shrugged and remained calmed. "We'll let him decide I guess." Sango rolled her eyes but slowed her pace abit so she would be walking alone. Kirara walked at her side, and she decided her cat demon would be the only company she wanted. Sango stepped in rhythm of the cat demon and Kirara didnt seem to mind. She just purred softly and continued on. Sango released a smile. then she cast aside her eyes to inuyasha and frowned. _I wonder what he plans to do for three full days, _she thought to herself but it didnt really matter to her, as long as he didnt start quarrels with either of the gang, she was fine with whatever he decided to do.

.:~*~:.

Two days came and went like nothing, but today Inuyasha was starting to get impatient. He stamped his foot repeatidly on the ground and grumbled. "Ug! Whats taking him so damn long?" Miroku absentmindidly sipped his tea and raised a brow in annoyance. Sango tensed up and growled. "Stop that stamping with your foot Inuyasha," she hissed. "Unless your trying to call a pack of rabbits, knock it off! Its rather irritating." Inuyasha stopped the stamping and narrowed his eyes at the demon slayer. "I think that rabbits are the least of our worries," he scowled. "They would probably be more of use to me then that stupid Youkai, thats for certain." Miroku smiled alittle. "Looks like alittle lady is having boyfriend troubles," he teased. "What a sad situation." Inuyasha stiffened. "Cut it out!" Inuyasha flamed. Miroku sipped his tea again and shrugged. "Suit yourself," he murmured. "But I'm just trying to get you to stop worrying. Let Youkai take the time he needs. Its only been two days. One more day wont kill you, will it?"

Inuyasha growled and turned away his head. "Whatever," he groaned. Then, added to himself, "But at least can Kagome get her damn ass back here any quicker?" And Miroku overheard the comment and joked up again. "Someone has alittle crush on the opposite gender." "Damn, shut up already!" Inuyasha bopped Miroku over the head but Miroku didnt mind and continued sipping his tea till the cup ran out. Inuyasha was readying himself to leave. However, a bright white light flashed and blinded him. He yelped with suprise and heard everyones surprised gasps from behind. Then he heard a click then a mumble. "Geez, stop moving would you? You messed it up Inuyasha!" Kagome. Yep, she had returned, and she was holding a strange small pink rectangle shaped object in her hands. "What the hell is that thing?" Inuyasha asked her, rubbing the blindness from his eyes. Kagome smiled happily at his question. "Its called a camera," she replied cheerfully.

They all gave her a weird look, like she was crazy. A sweat drop formed on the side of Kagome's head. She sighed and went on. "A camera is something people in my time can take 'photos' with. Photo's are like moments frozen in time, and they make delightful presents too! I was trying to see if my camera would work, and it does, only thing is the picture I got of you, Inuyasha, sucks." She flipped the camera on and scrolled through the images with a touch of a button. When it landed on the image she wanted, Kagome presented it to the gang glumly. Inuyasha peered at it and tilted his head. It was a picture of him. In the image, his eyes were wide and he looked like he would've wet himself. The only thing that left him intrigued was how his girl form looked. Sure he had the same eyes and hair, but his body stature was alot more slimmer then he thought and he actually had eyelashes. Inuyasha blushed slighly and put the camera back in Kagome's hands.

_So thats what I seriously look like as a girl? _

Kagome chuckled, amused. "If you want, I can take another picture when your back to being a guy again if you want Inuyasha..." "Good idea," he grumbled. Kagome didnt understand his change of attitude all the sudden but didnt really care either. Kagome just smiled all chipper and that pushed Inuyasha over the edge. "Can you stop the act Kagome?" he sneered. "What act?" She raised a brow. "I mean, your acting alittle too friendly for my taste so can you knock it off?"

"Well excuse me for being friendly you grouchy dog!"

"Just who the hell are you calling a dog?"

"The one sitting right in front of me, you know? The one with the ears!"

"You better take that back, or.."

"Stop fighting already!" Sango moaned. "You guys are making my head hurt like hell!" Miroku lied a hand on her shoulder and glared at the two girls. "I agree with Sango," he said. "Either you two _ladies _stop arguing or just leave all together." Shippo nodded and tottered on the edge of Kaede's hut. "I can hear you guys all the way up here," added Shippo. Inuyasha and Kagome locked eyes then snorted. "Fine," they both snorted. Kagome stomped into Kaede's hut. Inuyasha plopped down next to Miroku. "Damn, can she be annoying or what?" "Oh no." Miroku waved a hand. "Im not getting involved this time," Miroku continued. He lowered his hand close to Sango's butt. "Its only a matter of time be for you two start quarreling again, and _I_ shall not get involved."

**Slap!**

"And your not going to rub my butt either, Miroku," Sango scolded and he just sighed and shut his eyes. A familiar fox tail bobbed their way. Inuyasha guessed Shippo, but boy was he wrong. Youkai popped out from the shelter of his fluffy fox tail, holding a green pouch. He hopped onto Inuyasha's lap and smirked. "I finished under three days," Youkai boasted. "Told ya I'd finish. Damn, am I smart or what?" He poked Inuyasha's nose and giggled. Inuyasha scowled and knocked him off with a thrash of his arm. "Great for you," Inuyasha snapped. "Now about the catch." Youkai shot up. "What catch?" he inquired. Inuyasha balled a fist at Youkai. "The damn catch to the damn potion you jack-ass!" Youkai nodded. "Oh yeah, that."

He bounced up onto Inuyasha's lap again, criss crossed his legs, and crossed his arms. Then he shined a devilish smirk Inuyasha's way and replied slowly. "All I ask is that you kiss me."

_**What the fuck is this kids problem? He's a... this is just wrong!-Inuyasha**_

_**Oh come on. Stop being so touchy! Its only a kiss you whiner!-Youkai**_

_**In order for Inuyasha to get the cure, he's going to have to kiss Youkai! It would be alitter cuter...if Youkai wasnt of the same gender.**_

_**Next time:**_

_**Episode 11**_

_**A Kiss for A Cure**_

_**See ya soon!**_

_**I'm not doing it!-Inuyasha**_

A/N Well, thats all for now ^^ Please R&R! Thanks :D Another Update shall happen soon XD Oh and also check out the fanfic done by my new friend Jazz96 called Future Demon Bro's. Its frickin hilarious! Its defianatly must read from me ;D Sorry it took me so long to update -_-" Lots of crap has happened. Its been hetec and this time I have 5 book reports to do all due on seperate dates! UG! I hate my school ToT Well, not much I can do about school, though I wish i could T.T ^^ Till next time, Sayonara!


	11. Announcement

Hey everyone of ! I have an announcement to make.

I am taking requests on short stories. I'll be writing them about Inuyasha. So far I have one I did out of fun and another requested by my best friend jazz96 (which btw her fanfics are really awesome and you should check them out!)

So any story of Inuyasha you have in your mind that you'd like to request it to be written by me, I'm taking requests from here on out! It can be anything you'd like! So I hope you'll have requests coming in. You can request more than once so that means an endless possibilty! So get requesting and I'll be more than happy to type it!

Thanks ^_^

-Inuyashalovergirl4ever

P.S. Dont worry. Im still working on the other two fanfics: Inuyasha is a WHAT? and Inuyasha meets Family Guy so no worries. I've had alittle writers block but the latest chapters you've been waiting for will be uploaded as soon as I'm able to get them up. Till next time, Sayonara! ^_^

Oh, and P.S.S- Im writing a new fanfic called Inuyasha and Kagome Switch Up. Go read it! XD its seriously funny and worth the read!


	12. Episode 11 A Kiss for a Cure

Diclaimer: If I owned Inuyasha, would I even be writing fanfics about him?

Summary: After Kagome storms off because of what Inuyasha has done, he tries to find her to apologize. But instead of going to apologize, he is attacked by a demon and is turned into something...care to know what? Well then R&R! Thanks! P.S. Ive noticed for some time now that there have been NO fanfics on this at all! So, I decided to write one ^_^ Your welcome

Chapter 11

A Kiss for a Cure

Inuyasha reeled back, eyes wide and heart pounding, knocking the kitsune clear off his lap. He shook his head, fully distraught. "Y-y-you cant be serious!" he cried. But Youkai smiled misciviously. "Oh, but you see, deary, I am indeed." Youkai flashed Inuyasha a smile but Inuyasha averted his eyes. Kagome sat by Inuyasha's side and stared at Youkai, hope welling in her eyes. "Where does he have to kiss you?" she asked out of curiousity. Youkai looked delighted to answer. "On the lips, sista'," he replied, puckering up to give a demonstration. Kagome sighed. _Inuyasha's in BIG trouble, _she thought, sympathetic for the hanyou.

"What will you do?" asked Youkai, waiting patiently, twirling the pouches string around his finger. "I'm waiting." Inuyasha stared at the ground, refusing to look at the fox child. _I...I...I cant! Its just...so wrong! _

He forced himself to glance at Youkai, swallowing hard and growing with displeasure. "I have no other choice," Inuyasha mumbled. "So...I guess I will..."

Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kagome and even Kirara's eyes bugged out of their heads. Youkai clapped his hands with joy. "Oh goody, goody!" he chirped. "This'll be my first time kissing a boy!" He leaped onto Inuyasha's lap and smirked. "Ready when you are." Inuyasha shut his eyes tight, leaning forward, thinking to himself, _This is not right! This is not right! I'm gonna barf! I'm gonna barf! _Youkai smiled, leaning forward as well.

But just as their lips were about to touch, Inuyasha was tugged back. The hanyou gaped then cocked his head back at Miroku. Miroku was staring intently at Youkai, whom looked confused and irritated. "I have a suitible plan," said Miroku, now holding the pouch. Youkai gawked. "H-how did you get that!" he yelped. Miroku raised a hand. "That is beside the point," he proclaimed. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes. "So, what is your plan?" questioned Inuyasha. Miroku raised his index finger now and shut his eyes, smiling as he said, "The young Youkai can take the potion, deposit it into his mouth and when you both kiss, the potion can transfer into your mouth Inuyasha."

"Miroku, thats like swapping spit!" Inuyasha exclaimed. "I aint no way as hell gonna-"

"That actually _does _sound like a good plan."

Inuyasha turned to Youkai, mouth hanging open and eyes wide. "You _can't_ be serious!"

Youkai smirked. "I am."

Miroku pat Inuyasha on the back. "Well, now. Seems like my work is done-"

"Oh no you don't you fricken bastard." Inuyasha grabbed the monk by the collar of his kimono and pulled him back. His eyes narrowed. "I'm going to personally kill you, even if it's with my own claws! When this is over, you'll be dead."

Miroku gulped. "Y-you can't be serious-!"

"I am you stupid lecture! Now pipe up and lets get this over with." Inuyasha turned his attention back to Youkai only to see the small kitsune already depositing the pouches contents into his mouth.

"What the hell?" Inuyasha blinked several times, baffled. "H-how did you get it?"

Youkai threw aside the empty pouch and smirked. "I hrve my wrys too," he said with his mouth full.

Inuyasha shook himself. "Whatever. Anyway, can we get this over with now?"

Youkai nodded. He leaned his head forward, during which time Inuyasha mimicked the same movement, eyes squeezed shut. Shippo hid behind Kirara shakily. "I'm only a kid! I don't wanna watch!"

Sango, Kagome and Miroku took turn in shielding their vision from the sight. Then, a bright light illuminated the clearing, sending strong winds ripping through the air. "What's happening?" Kagome called. She squinted toward the direction of the light but covered half of her face with an arm to prevent any dirt from flying into her eyes. She couldn't see what had taken place, and she suspected that her friends could not either.

Suddenly, as fast as it had come, the light faded out and the wind ceased its blowing. Shippo peeked over Kirara's back nervously. "Is...is it over?" he stammered. Miroku pulled his arms away from his face, examining the site with his eyes. Sango and Kagome glanced warily to the place where they had last seen their female hanyou and the strange kitsune. However, when they looked, Youkai had vanished but Inuyasha's still body laid motionless in the grass.

Instantly, Kagome and Sango's eyes flew open wide. "Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed, running toward the hanyou without hesitation. Soon everyone took the schoolgirl's lead, following her to the place Inuyasha's body had been spotted. Fear masked their faces as they sat around Inuyasha. Kagome was the brave one to see if he was concious.

"Inuyasha, are you alright? Please, answer me!" She shook his arm vigorously in the hopes of bringing him out of his still state. Nevertheless, Inuyasha remained deathly silent. Kagome tightened her grip on his kimono sleeve. She was unwilling to face the fact that he wouldn't be normal again. Once more, she cried out to him to awaken and this time, her pleads had been heard, for Inuyasha's eyes gradually opened up and stared into the face of a teary eyed Kagome.

Inuyasha murmured, "Ka...gome..."

Everyone's nerves were now set to ease with the knowledge that their friend was alright. Kagome smiled softly and brushed away the silver bangs that covered a portion of his golden irises. "You're okay," she whispered. "You're back to normal."

_**It's about time he got back to normal! Female Inuyasha was scaring me! - Shippo**_

_**Now all we must do is let him have his rest and- AH! Inuyasha, I already told you, I'M SORRY!- Miroku**_

_**Inuyasha had turned back into his old self once again. But now, the journey must come to an end. **_

_**Next time:**_

_**Episode 12**_

_**Back to Himself**_

_**See ya soon!- Kagome**_

_**Finally, I'm back to being a man.- Inuyasha**_


	13. Episode 12 Back to Himself

Diclaimer: If I owned Inuyasha, would I even be writing fanfics about him?

Summary: After Kagome storms off because of what Inuyasha has done, he tries to find her to apologize. But instead of going to apologize, he is attacked by a demon and is turned into something...care to know what? Well then R&R! Thanks! P.S. Ive noticed for some time now that there have been NO fanfics on this at all! So, I decided to write one ^_^ Your welcome

Chapter 12

Back to Himself

Kagome emerged from within Kaede's hut with a bucket of water and a damp cloth hanging over the side. She sigehd deeply but smiled as she made her way to her friends. "Hello everyone!" she greeted cheerfully but with much exhaustion weighing down in her voice. The happy faces of Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kirara turned to her as she came to sit down beside of Sango. The demon slayer was the first to ask.

"So, how is he doing Kagome?"

"He's doing a lot better now," Kagome replied. "He should be up by tomorrow morning."

"Well, it is best that we give our good friend Inuyasha some time to rest before jumping to conclusions to when he will wake up," Miroku put in, standing up with his staff in hand. Shippo stared at the monk with disbelief in his slitted eyes. The kitsune said, "You're only saying that because you know Inuyasha will kill you the moment he wakes back up."

Miroku sweatdropped and sighed. "Obviously, I'd like to keep my life just a while longer," he told Shippo. "Hopefully he'll stay asleep for as long as I'd like." Sango rolled her eyes.

"Anyways-" Kagome interviened the conversation before it could be extended any further. "-how about we all go for a walk or something, huh? That way, Inuyasha can have his sleep..."

"Who says I need sleep?"

All heads twisted around in the direction of the voice. Low and behold, Inuyasha had stepped out of the hut, looking both irritated and drowsy. Kagome blinked in surprise. "Oh, you're awake."

Inuyasha's eyebrow twitched. "Damn right I am," he growled. His golden eyes glared to Miroku. "And not a second too late either." The monk waved his hands frantically in front of himself. "Now, Inuyasha... lets think things through before we do something we'll regret!" The hanyou's lips curved in a wicked smile. "Oh, I can live with a few regrets now and again," he muttered lowly. He cracked his knuckles using his free hand, his claws catching a glint from the sunlight as he did so.

Miroku's heart pounded in his chest. "Wait! Can't we settle this some other way?"

"I don't think so. Now... _COME HERE YOU BASTARD AND TAKE YOUR BEATING LIKE A MAN!"_

"AHH! _Sango, _don't just sit around! Do _something!" _

Sango nonchalantly waved the infuriated hanyou off. "Knock yourself out," she said. "Have fun."

Miroku couldn't believe what he had just heard Sango say. "Sango-"

"Ya hear that?" Inuyasha prepared his claws. "Lets have some fun."

In a matter of heartbeats, both Miroku and Inuyasha were running away into the forest.

"Help me!"

"Shut up, Miroku! You're getting what you deserve!"

"AH!"

Sango sighed. "Boys will be boys."

Kagome sweatdropped. "Do you think they'll be alright?" she inquired, worried. Shippo popped up, Kirara at his side. "Knowing them," the kitsune said. "They'll be just fine."

"Mreow!" Kirara meowed in agreement.

Kagome breathed a sigh and changed the subject. "So who's hungry?"

"I am! I am!"

"Mreow!"

"I could go for something to eat."

"Alright then." Kagome chuckled and dished the ones that were there up. All was right and just with the world now, and the dog-eared hanyou could not be any happier.

The End

A/N: Thanks so much to everyone who stuck with my story for so long! :D I really couldn't have finished it without you guys and a push from both my mind and my best friend Inuyashaizmine4ever :3 Thanks again! I really appreciate the reviews I've gotten and the reads too! I definately will admit: I am going to really miss writing this and reading all your nice reviews :c But hopefully in the near future, I can bring some more Inuyasha awesomeness to the fanfiction community!

See ya!

-Inuyashalovergirl4ever :)

**EDIT: ((7/10/12)) **Wow! O.O I mean, SERIOUSLY WOWZAMA! (Came up with a new word cause I'm that shocked!) I have so many alerts, favorites and views for this since putting up the last chapter. I love you all! *hugs and cookies for everyone!*

I feel like the favorites, alerts and views should be mentioned here ^-^

Views: 5,101

Favs: 18

Alerts: 10

Thanks so much everyone! You're all great!


End file.
